Pokegirl Trainer
by Leona-do
Summary: What were Pokegirl Tamers and Pokegirls? Thresholding? Taming? How is he a Pokegirl Tamer and his girls Pokegirls? Shirou and the girls he knew found themselves in another world. If that wasn't enough, they find themselves in the center of attention of the everything. Will Shirou and his girls stay or manage to return home? (WARNING ADULT CONTENT!)
1. Catfight

**Chapter One "Catfight"**

"I am perfectly fine?" Shirou Emiya remarked in disbelief as he inspected his body. "It's a miracle that I managed to survive going through a space-time rift…"

He shivered as he recalled at the disaster that he had managed to somehow survive. Shirou quickly banished the terrifying memory away. He scanned his new surroundings. It seemed that he was inside a very large, spartan room big enough to fit a small family without any problem. What caught his eyes the most were two other people in the tent, lying unconscious on a large bed.

_How is she here and alive?_ Shirou thought in bewilderment as he stared at one particular woman.

The woman he was staring at was a very tall and lithe. She wore a strapless, black dress that reached her upper thighs. Her arms and legs clad in leather gloves that reached up to her upper biceps and leather boots that ended at her upper thigh.

Shirou walked over and nudged the woman that caught his attention. The poking did it job and the woman's eyes fluttered open before staring at Shirou in confusion.

"Rider," said Shirou in a very confused tone. "How are you still alive? I thought you died in the Fifth Holy Grail War."

"I am not Rider," said the woman as she shook her head. "Don't you recognize me? It's me, Sakura!"

His eyes scrutinized the woman before him. The woman in front of Shirou seemed like Rider. She might have similar physical traits and clothing, but there was one alarming difference. Rider didn't reveal her eyes as her passive Noble Phantasm, Mystic Eyes of Petrification, would turn anyone that met her gaze into stone. The fact that Shirou didn't notice any special objects like magical blindfold and glasses, or magical restrictions on her eyes made it likely that it was not Rider that stood before him.

"Is that really you, Sakura?" Shirou asked in very quiet voice.

The woman nodded in response. Shirou scrutinized the woman once more. If she really was Sakura than her physical stature had changed greatly. She had the same very curvaceous build that he remembered. Yet, somehow Sakura was by nearly a whopping twenty centimeters taller and more toned than before.

"Do I still need to prove my identity?" Sakura asked.

"You are no doubt, Sakura." Shirou replied with a nod.

"Who else would be, Senpai?" Sakura jokingly asked with a smile.

His eyes blinked in confusion. He thought he had mistaken. Something seemed wrong. Shirou closed his eyes and opened his eyes. He rubbed his eyes. What he saw remained the same. It was at this moment did Shirou realize that he hadn't been seeing things. A red blush grew. His nose began to bleed.

Sakura's already short and tight black dress had undergone an eye-catching transformation. Several centimeters of the top and bottom of the dress had disappeared. Just a little more than half of her breasts were covered. The large opening that revealed her cleavage. The bottom of her skirt was so low that her groin and ass was barely covered. The most noticeable changes were the two large slits at the sides of her dress, which completely exposed her hips. It was obvious that Sakura was not wearing any panties.

"Did something catch your attention, Shirou?" Sakura asked as she sashayed over to Shirou.

Her sashaying movements made Shirou pay attention to her groin and breasts. Every step making her dress swaying around to reveal just a little bit of alluring flesh. The two side slits of the dress revealing a glimpse of crotch while the shifting cleavage opening exposing her moving breasts.

"Sakura, what are you trying to do…?" Shirou asked in confusion as he became extremely tempted by Sakura's seductive actions. Suddenly he became concerned as he remembered Sakura would act like this when her special condition acted up. "Is it the Matou worms?"

"Maybe…" Sakura replied ambiguously as she walked over and pressed her breasts against Shirou.

"Sakura remember we aren't…" Shirou said half-heartily as he glanced over the other unconscious woman.

"Forget about her for now…" Sakura whispered as she grinded her crotch against his growing erection. She took Shirou's hand and guided it underneath her dress. "I need you. I _really need_ you."

"This…" Shirou murmured in a conflicted tone. He tried to banish the growing lustful thoughts that he was having. The urge to resist was made even more difficult when Sakura looked so sexy and every action she took, whether conscious or not, was to tempt him. Shirou's will weakened up until the point of collapse as he felt Sakura's incredible wet vagina pressing against his groin.

"What are you doing?!" A familiar voice screamed angrily.

Shirou was surprised to find to find that Rin was no longer unconscious. He couldn't find any excuse to explain the current situation to the furious Rin. If he didn't handle the situation properly, he was going to find himself suffering Rin's wrath. His thoughts about how to handle the furious Rin quickly disappeared when he realized for the first time something was different about Rin.

He focused on Rin's change of attire. Two conflicting emotions ran through his mind. What he discovered made him blush. Yet at the same time, his eyes twitched in annoyance. This was because Rin's current attire was a sexy parody of what he and Archer wore. Rin was wearing a skimpy black bikini and a red coat. This parody greatly insulted him. His annoyance quickly disappeared as the growing lust distracted his mind.

"Do you like what you see?" Rin asked in a seductive tone as she walked towards Shirou.

"Don't pay any attention to her," Sakura seductively whispered into Shirou's ear. Shirou was about to speak when Sakura kissed his mouth and began to grind her crotch against his erect penis. "You have me…"

"Get away from him, Sakura!" Rin shouted in a furious tone as she saw the embraced Shirou and Sakura.

"I am going to delay our little fun time, Shirou," Sakura whispered into Shirou's ear as she extracted herself from his hug and gently pushed him back. She turned to Rin and rushed at her charging opponent. "It seems like someone needs to learn their place!"

"That was what I wanted to say!" Rin screamed as she prepared to meet Sakura head on. "_Trace On_."

Kanshou and Bakuya materialized in Rin's hand as they stopped the thrown dagger coming at her chest and got in the way of a thrown chain. Bakuya was discarded and the chain that it had stopped coiled around it. The intercepted chain fell down on the ground as it fell with the discarded saber.

"So, it was not just me it seems," Rin remarked as she stared at Sakura. "You also possess your former Servant's powers."

"Nothing as drastic as you," Sakura remarked as she stared at Kanshou and Bakuya.

"Let's see if that is true," said Rin as she slashed at Sakura.

Sakura shot back with and avoided the attack with ease. That didn't mean she was out of danger. Rin soon followed up with a flurry of slashes. All which Sakura avoided by dancing out of harm. Several strikes were so close that they should have wounded Sakura. The flurry of slashes was so quick that Sakura had no time to counterattack and she was constantly forced back.

The seemingly unstoppable offensive that Rin had shown came to an end when chains appeared out of nowhere coiled around Rin. The attack would have gone unnoticed had it not been for her instincts. Rin threw Kanshou and Bakuya to intercept the object at different directions. The discarded married blades shattered into metal fragments before turning into motes of lights.

A bead of sweat ran down Rin's brow. There was a sense that she had avoided incredible danger. If that attack had landed on her then she would have been seriously injured. It was only thanks to the battle prowess she had somehow inherited from Archer that had saved her.

Rin snapped out of her pondering when she saw Sakura disappear. She turned around to find Sakura behind her. Before she could react, Rin was propelled backwards as Sakura landed a solid kick at her torso. As a result, Rin smashed into a wall.

"That hurts," Rin grumbled in annoyance.

"That is just a little pain. It's not like you suffered any injuries," said Sakura in a nonchalant tone. "Your fusion with Archer's powers is at a very high level. If it had been before your mergence then you would have suffered more than just bruising. You would have likely broken your spine given that you hadn't used any magic to strengthen your body."

"You are right about that," Rin huffed as extracted herself from the wall. "I want to see the full extent of your mergence with Rider."

"I will be happy to oblige," said Sakura as she jumped into the air.

What Rin saw next confused her. metal chains materialized all around her. The metal chains covered the entire tent like a gigantic spiderweb. Each piece of chain spread out that hinder any movement. Rin could easily destroy any chain in her path with her blades, but it would take time. Precious time where a battle could be determined within a heartbeat. The second she took her attention away from Sakura to deal with the chains could be the deciding moment, which could spell her defeat.

"Scared?" Sakura asked as she landed on a chain and began to dart around Rin. She seemed to vanish from Rin's vision at times only to reappear in completely different place. "Do you think that you can handle me in my home ground?"

"Don't think that victory is already in your grasp," said Rin as she charged at Sakura.

Rin slashed at Sakura. The purple haired woman quickly darted out of danger. Just as Rin sent another attack, Sakura disappeared in a blur as she leaned back into a metal chain and used the bouncing momentum to launch her into the air.

For the next few moments, Rin chased after Sakura, sending out attacks with her married blades. It didn't matter. Sakura was too agile. She danced and darted out of danger while using the chain to aid in her movement. Rin didn't possess the natural grace or instinctive awareness of the chains around her to as swift and mobile as Sakura. All that she could do was to chase after Sakura and waste precious seconds having to cut any chains that get in her way.

"Let's try this," Rin muttered. "_Trace On_."

Blades materialized all around Rin. Soon they flew all around the tent. At the start, the charging blades cut all the chains in their path. That began to quickly change. Some of the chains were able to resist for a moment before eventually giving way. Eventually all the remaining chains seemed to have strengthened to the point that the blades were worn down or shattered into motes of light.

Sakura summoned more chains to replace the ones that had been destroyed. In response, Rin materialized even more blades to deal with the increasing number of chains appearing within the tent. The two sides prepared for another round of combat.

On the side, Shirou was dazed by what he saw. He felt incredible confused, despite it being very clear what was happening. It might seem like Rin and Sakura was fighting, but a different scene played out in Shirou's mind. Shirou thought that he was instead watching Archer and Rider fighting each other. The contradiction of what he saw and what happened in his mind made him unable to accept the notion that it was really his two friends fighting.

He wanted to think more, but he realized the current situation.

"Enough! Stop fighting!" Shirou shouted.

Rin and Sakura stopped fighting. They didn't mean that their intent had changed. Both sisters wanted to defeat the other. If they had the choice then they would fight until the very end, besides killing each other. It was only because of Shirou's command that they were going to temporarily put aside the matter.

Shirou sighed in relief as her saw the two sisters stop fighting.

"Why are you two fighting? I have seen you two argue with each other and even get into the rare catfight, but nothing like this." Shirou asked in an incredulous tone.

"We know that you have been cheating on us!" Rin and Sakura screamed.

Shirou stumbled and fell on his ass. What he heard made his eyes widened. He had always paid attention to never reveal that he had a sexual relationship with both of them. It seemed his effort had not been enough it seemed.

"How long have you known?" Shirou sighed.

"Nearly a decade. I knew ever since the end of the Fifth Holy Grail War." Rin replied.

"About the same," Sakura added.

"If you have both known about it for a decade, why did the fact that I have more than one sexual partner only become a problem now?" Shirou asked in bewilderment as he got the sense that there had been an uneasy truce between the two sisters regarding their sexual relationship with him.

The girls instinctively wanted to speak up, but they could only frown.

Both girls had known that the other had a sexual relationship with Shirou but had kept silent about it because they needed Shirou. They need of Shirou went beyond just sexual gratification. Rin needed Shirou as a free source of magical energy for her never-ending magical research. Sakura needed Shirou to stay alive as the Matou crest worms would devour her body if not supplied with mana. Hence, they had tolerated each other and pretended to not know about the other's sexual relationship with Shirou.

Rin and Sakura finally realized after a while that there had been no reason for them to suddenly break their uneasy truce and fight each other for Shirou. The two girls looked at each other as if they wanted to ask, "Do you know the reason why we are fighting right now?"

Shirou was about to speak up when he noticed something that had been temporarily forgotten when he had been watching the sisters fight. His eyes widened. Blood began to profuse come out of his nose. He blushed, but his eyes continued to stare at Sakura.

Sakura was confused by Shirou's actions when she finally realized something. She let out a scream. The battle had been intense. While neither she nor Rin had been trying to kill each other, they had been trying to everything they knew short of seriously injuring each other. She shouldn't have been surprised that her clothing would have been damaged.

Just as Sakura went to cover her body, the jealous look that Rin sported made Sakura recall the feelings that had led to her fighting Rin in the first place. She stopped covering her body and moved in an enticing manner towards Shirou.

The jealous Rin became confounded by her behavior. It was not the first time that she had been jealous of another person's appearance. What confused her was that the other motive for her jealous. It finally dawned upon Rin. Rin wanted attack Sakura, but she held back that urge. She had previously attacked Sakura and the result had been a brief battle. The fact that Shirou had stopped that fight told her that she had not chosen the correct course of action to win Shirou's attention.

_I will not lose this battle to Sakura_, Rin swore. _If Sakura could do it then so can I! _

Shirou fought to stem his profuse nose bleeding and raising sexual lust when Rin threw herself into the mix. The additional of Rin moving her body in sexually enticing manner made his will to resist crumble. He could only stare at the mesmerizing sight of Sakura and Rin moving closer to him. The sisters pressed their bodies against his side. They each grabbed an arm and squeezed it between their breasts.

"Do you like what you see?" Rin and Sakura asked, their voices seeming to echo with a seductive charm.

Before Shirou could answer, his body replied instead. The raising penis greatly pleased Rin and Sakura as they licked their lips in eager anticipation. Rin and Sakura stared at each other as if the other was a rival and thought of plans how to win over Shirou's attention.

Shirou became alarmed by the development of events. He had seen his friends' sexually frustrated before and trying to seduce him into sex, but he was seeing right now was abnormal. It was like they were being influenced by aphrodisiac. What was causing his friends to act so strange? He needed to find out.

He was thinking about several hypothesis why his friends were acting strange when his body reached for objects at his belt. Shirou grabbed the two objects from his belt and pointed at his friends. The words, "return," came out of his mouth as he pressed two buttons. Two red lasers came out and hit Rin and Sakura. They looked at his in confusion before their body transformed into red light and disappeared into the two objects in Shirou's hands.

"What did I do? Why did my body move subconsciously?" Shirou asked himself in shock as he dropped the objects in his hands.

The two objects made Shirou's eyes widened in disbelief. It was so overwhelming that he had to blink several times and he still didn't trust his eyes. There was no way what he was seeing was right. Yet, as much as he wanted to deny it, he had seen them in action. He was staring at the posterchild of an ironic game/anime series. A Pokeball. To be accurate, two pokeballs.

Shirou wanted to curse at Zelretch. That was the only plausible explanation he could think of. Only the True Magician of Kaleidoscope had the ability to make a situation where a fictional item like pokeballs into something that could work.

_Forget Zelretch! _Shirou berated himself. _I need to find out what happened to Rin and Sakura! _

Shirou frantically reached for the pokeballs and tried to release his friends. None of his attempts to make the pokeball release Rin and Sakura worked. The only response he got was quiet ping. He reached for his pokedex and began to search the reason why the pokeball was refusing to release his friends. What he found left him stunned.

"This cannot be right," said Shirou as he worked on the pokedex to release his friends. "Work dammit!" He shouted as he tried several times. None of his attempts worked. He threw the pokedex at the ground in rage and cursed, "do I have to nothing and wait again?! If only I had some skills in computer hacking!"

He repeatedly smashed his foot down the pokedex to vent his rage. The more time passed the more vivid his imaginations of what Rin and Sakura was going through again. Shirou's rage grew proportional to his imaginations of his friends' fate. It soon reached the point that his feet were leaving indents in the ground that continued to grow.

Several minutes passed as Shirou continued to smash away at the pokedex. It was only when the stray thought, "what do I do if the pokedex was destroyed?", was the burning inferno of rage quickly extinguished by a torrent of concern. Shirou immediately stop hitting the pokedex and quickly scrambled to inspect the pokedex. He hoped that the pokedex was still functional as it was linked with operation of the pokeballs that his friends were trapped inside.

"It's perfectly fine…? How could… this be?" Shirou asked himself in bewilderment. "Well as long as the pokedex is working properly." He sighed in relief. "Nothing too serious should happen to Rin and Sakura. At least, according to the pokedex… I hope and pray that is the case…"

* * *

**What do you guys think? Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave your comments and criticism on the reviews. The more detailed the better, will allow me to see my flaws and fix them.**

**Follow and Favorite. I am encouraged to write by the number of Follows and Favourites so please tag this story!**

**Oh and check my other fanfics.**

**Leona-do**


	2. Pokeball

**Chapter Two "Pokeball"**

Rin blinked in confusion as the red light hit her. Suddenly she felt that she was being yanked and Rin found herself in complete darkness. It was not only pitch black, but her other senses could detect nothing else. Nothing seemed to be touching her, giving her the sensation that she was floating in the air.

"Welcome back to your home!" A feminine voice shouted. "Ha? Why don't I detect the spiritual markings on your soul?"

The confusion at her current situation was quickly thrown at the window when she heard the words "spiritual markings on your soul." That phrase had grave consequences for her. Spiritual marking were marks left as a sign usually after magic had been done on the soul. The notion that someone had done something to her soul and she didn't recall it made her scared.

"Who and what are you? What are your demands?" Rin demanded as she tried to probe who she was dealing with and what their motives were.

"You really don't remember who I am?" The voice asked as if it was doubting Rin was telling it the truth. "Maybe that is why the spiritual marking that I left on your soul is missing?"

It was as if a bomb exploded within her. The times that she had magic affecting her soul without her consciousness aware were rare. That had happened under two circumstances when someone was able to overwhelm or bypass the spiritual defenses of her soul. Rin became paranoid and began to search her soul for any alterations of her soul that hadn't been done with her approval.

She became alarmed when she noticed an incredibly complex and significant change to her soul. It was so much that Rin nearly had a panic attack. Rin frantically searched her soul and compared it to her memories. After several minutes, she began to calm down somewhat. It was unknown how such a massive alteration to her soul had happened by from what she could see there was no traces of lingering or hidden magic on her soul.

_How did my soul become something very similar to Archer? _Rin wondered. _Well the alteration to my soul might explain why I am able to use Archer's abilities. _

"Unable to identify spiritual markings and no signs of required alterations," said the voice as Rin snapped out her musing. "Beginning Taming Cycle."

"Taming Cycle?" Rin repeated, but she couldn't help have foreboding feeling.

"Your name is no longer Rin Tohsaka. It is not your choice. Someone else will decide if you will keep that name or given another." The voice spoke in a mocking tone.

"My name is Rin Tohsaka and I will decide what my name is!" Rin huffed defiantly. "No one will name me and if they do, it will be me that makes the decision to change it."

"Is that so…" Rin felt a chill run down her spine as she heard the voice's icy tone. "You will learn that your life from here on will be very different… No longer do you have any choice. All decisions from now on will be made for you."

"You are saying that I am a slave. I am not and never will be one!" Rin shouted defiantly.

"Resistance shall be punished!"

Rin screamed as she felt pain like nothing that she had felt. It was like she was burning and freezing to death at the same time, despite how impossible it seemed. Next her entire body seemed to be cut and crushed. She soon experienced just about every sort of pain imaginable. When the pain stopped, Rin was huffing for breath.

"Obedience shall be rewarded!"

She moaned out as Rin felt pleasure unlike anything she had experienced in the past. This was beyond anything and everything she had experienced in the past. It beat out the pleasure she felt from her greatest achievements or the times that she had experimented with drugs. Rin felt like she was in heaven. It took a moment for Rin to regain her composure as the euphoric high subsided away.

"Do you understand your new status?"

There was a dull sense of both pleasure and pain. A subtle reminder of the powerful sensation she had felt. Rin didn't doubt that the voice could deal out pain and pleasure in a heartbeat.

Her will to resist faltered. She had full confidence that she could resist whatever torture could be thrown at her. The question was how long she could muster the will and strength to resist. What pain she had felt not too long ago had the worst she had ever experienced in her life. She might be able to resist for a while, but there was no way she could withstand that indefinitely.

_I must believe that Shirou will get me out. He has never failed me before in the past._ Rin reminded herself as she tried to remain positive and steeled her will.

"Haha… My god… this is so funny, that I cannot hold my laugh…! You believe that… Hahahaha…!"

Rin frowned in confusion. She didn't understand why the voice was laughing. Her curiosity to why the voice was laughing soon disappeared when she came to a harrowing realization. The voice could read her mind. Not even the privacy of her own mind was safe.

"Get out of my mind!" Rin screamed.

"There is no point in trying to banish me from your mind. That is impossible." Rin started to feel cold. "Good. You should know that there is no point in resisting. Do you finally accept your new status as a slave? A property that has no will and obeys the commands of their master."

"Never! I am not a slave. I have a will and freedom to choose!" Rin shouted defiantly.

"You made the wrong decision."

The next moment was just filled with pain. Pain. Pain and Pain. It was so agonizing that she was able to withstand the pain only for a few moments before she felt her vision black out. Rin only regained her thoughts after the pain stopped. She huffed and heaved for breath. Each breath a painful reminder the agony she still felt despite no longer being hurt.

"Each time you resist, I will take the pain up another notch and make it last longer. I had just inflicted pain for exactly 0.5 seconds."

Rin shivered and she felt cold. The claim that half a second had passed seemed infeasible, but she reminded herself that it was possible. How human perception of time was unreliable without a point of reference such as a clock. An incredible amount of time could have seemed to have passed. For someone to find that in reality that wasn't the case.

She quickly took into consideration that the voice had been lying to her. It was a classic trick from psychological warfare. To make a person to doubt their own decisions and make them more susceptible to being influenced. If she wanted to come out sane and uninfluenced, she needed to remain ironclad. Unfaltering in her own decisions and never second questioning what she thought.

"You may find the benefits of cooperating extremely rewarding."

The next thing that happened was something that Rin would never had expected. She didn't even have time to register what was going on. The mother of all orgasms struck her. An orgasm so powerful that it paled to any pleasure that she had felt in her life. The pleasure that she had previously experienced under the influence of the voice before couldn't be compared to what she had just felt. That previous shots of pleasure on a scale of ten would have been an eleven. This mother of all orgasm could be rated as hundred on a scale of ten.

She gasped for breath as Rin bathed in the afterglow of the mother of all orgasms. It was so _good._ Rin was willing to bet that she couldn't have achieved the same amount of pleasure with her own hands. A small corner of her mind whispered poisonous thoughts that cooperating with the voice might be acceptable, if only to experience the mother of all orgasms again. She would also be spared from the agonizing pain for not cooperating.

Rin furiously began to shake her head. She cursed herself for even considering to cooperating with the voice. There was no way that she was going to give up. To give in to the voice's demand meant that she was giving up her status as a human being. That was something that she absolutely refused to relinquish. She was going to fight until the bitter…

\- O -

Rin heaved and gasped for air. Her face was blush red and her entire body glistening with sweat. Blood engorged breasts and vulva beckoned like flashing light in the darkness. Rock hard nipples and a clitoris begged to be pinched and played with. Love juice dripped down her legs.

"Did you like it? This is just the taste of what you will feel if you are a loyal and obedient slave."

A blush grew on Rin's face. Rin shuddered as she remembered both the indescribable pleasure and pain. Dark thoughts constantly appeared in her mind and she continuously fought to suppress them. The poisonous memories of her ordeal made it difficult for her to not want to give up. The combination of pain and pleasure had weakened her resolve, and at times she wanted to give up resisting. Her mind wandered as imagined that the mind-blowing pleasure that awaited if she submitted.

_No! I cannot give up!_ Rin shouted in her mind even while her resolve flickered.

Suddenly, a series of memories replayed in her mind. She reexperienced it. Rin shivered as the painful and terrifying moments that she had wished stayed forever buried was brought to light. The notion of resisting disappeared. If she didn't want to go through those moments ago she had to comply with her captor.

"You are so docile and obedient. I have achieved marvelous results with your first training session."

A cold shudder ran down her spine. The words "training" echoing in her mind. She had dismissed the claims that the voice was going to turn her into a slave as simple taunts to undermine her will. Never had she thought that the claims had been serious, and that the voice could even have a chance of succeeding.

The voice wanted to make her a slave. Rin trembled. It had already partially succeeded. Rin was already faltering. Her will to resist had been shaken as there had already been several instances where she could have resisted, but willingly submitted and went along with the voice's actions.

The notion of brainwashing was one of her most terrible fears. It struck her with terror that the voice had already succeeded and there was a good chance that it would completely brainwash her given what it had already achieved.

Rin tried to calm herself down. She wanted to imagine that she was immune to being brainwashed. That her will would last forever and any attempts to change her would be impossible. The truth was far from it. She did have an incredible strong will. A will that was far beyond most people. In current situation having a strong will was just a delayed the inevitable. In her captured and restrained state, she was basically a rock. A tough rock, which no matter how she resisted, would be chipped away and chiseled into something that the voice desired.

"Open your mouth and suck it."

Something pressed against Rin's lips. Rin refused to open her mouth. The object kept poking at her lips. She became furious when she had rough idea about the nature of the object. Rin was so angry that she wanted to tear apart the object. It was only because she was restrained that stopped her from destroying the object.

Rin was about to refuse when she felt a jolt of pain. It was like a pin pierced her skin. The pain hurt a lot, but only for a moment. What happened next shocked her. Without even consciously thinking what to do, her body acted. That was how much her subconscious mind feared the pain that the voice could inflict for disobeying.

She leaned over and dove for the penis. Rin sucked, and what she felt next was bliss. A questioning thought appeared in Rin's mind. It was confusing to why she felt so much pleasure. She had never felt so good when sucking a penis.

A moan escaped her mouth as she realized why sucking the penis felt so good. The voice had drilled in her mind for what seemed like an eternity that obedience would be rewarded. Rin tested out how true the voice's words were. She put more effort to suck the penis as if it belonged to a living man. The spike of pleasure became stronger to the more effort she put in, confirming her suspicions.

"What a good girl," said the voice in an incredibly pleased tone. "Here is a gift."

Several drops of liquid landed on her tongue. Her eyes in shock. It tasted so good! Not just _good_. She might as well have tasted the most delicious thing ever. The taste was so irresistible that rationality went out the window as the animalistic instincts took over. She began to give the penis a blowjob as if her life depended on it. The more effort and skill she put into the blowjob the more liquid and more delicious it became.

Rin didn't know how long she performed the blowjob. All that she thought about was the pleasure. The pleasure came from giving such an excellent blowjob and the other was the delicious liquid. She came to a stop when she screamed as she climaxed.

"So _good_…" Rin muttered as she heaved and gasped.

She blushed red in embarrassment at what she had done. It was so humiliating. Rin had been stripped of her higher thinking and reduced to down base instincts. She had basically performed a blowjob in front of a stranger like a slut.

"You are such a slut. A bitch in heat that needs a master to control your urges."

Rin refused to believe what she heard. She was not a slut or a bitch in heat. There was also the fact that she wasn't a slave. She was a free woman. No matter how much the voice wanted to try and break her will. If it seemed like she was submitting, it was all a ruse to make think the voice was succeeding in its goal.

Something pressed against her vagina and anus. Rin moaned in pleasure. The objects slowly pushed in and out as they teased her with the rhythmic prodding. It was self-evident what the objects were when they began to vibrate and spin. They were sexual toys, likely dildos. Rin threw her head and suppressed the urge to wantonly scream as the dildos entered her.

A drop of heavenly liquid suddenly fell onto her tongue. Rin instinctively dove for the penis to perform another blowjob but didn't. Under her breath, she cursed as another problem had arisen. Rin realized how full she was. She felt sick and needed to go to the bathroom.

"Do you need to go the bathroom?" Rin nodded her head in shame. "This is a substitute for someone of your status…"

She whelped in surprise as she felt two objects stab into her. It was into her urethra and something seemed to have changed with her anal dildo. Rin whelped even louder the objects entered deeper inside of her. For a moment, Rin nearly lost control over her bladder and bowels.

Rin became furious. She had suffered many things since her capture. It was one thing to be watched by a stranger as she performed sexual acts. She still had some pride left despite everything she had suffered. The notion that she would have to release her bodily waste under the watchful eye of the stranger crossed the final line.

"You will not get away with this!" Rin grinded her teeth and glared furiously into the darkness.

The voice seemed to ignore what she had said.

A pulse of pleasure rippled through Rin's core as the dildos in her vagina and anus grew several times in size. She unconsciously pressed down on the dildos. This caused the dildos to compress and when she released her muscles the dildos expanded to cause another pulse of pleasure. Unwillingly she fell into a cycle of contracting and releasing her inner muscles to elicit pleasure from the dildos. She did all this while wantonly moaning.

"Cumming!" Rin shouted as she climaxed.

"Are you done masturbating?" The voice asked in a condescending tone while delighted by what it saw.

Rin blushed in embarrassment. She cursed. Not too long ago she had been furious at the voice. Forgetting about her anger and masturbating was shameful. Her tattered pride became more worthless as she had done something that she had never done before. That was to masturbate in front of anyone.

"Have you forgotten that you needed to relieve yourself? I have provided you with a toilet and not a sex toy."

She snapped out of her mind as she realized she had completely forgotten about her full bladder and bowel. Rin wanted to shout at that there was no toilet for her to use when she remembered something that had been completely forgotten while she masturbated. A blush grew on her face while fury built up within Rin.

The "bathroom" that the voice was referring to happened to be the urinary catheter and anal dildo. She had missed it during the lust-induced need to masturbate, but she now remembered since the voice had mentioned it. There had been a strong suction when the dildos compressed and expanded. Her bodily waste would have been extracted if she didn't subconsciously suppress the urge to relieve herself. A habit where the only place she would relieve herself was in the bathroom.

The dildos expanded again. Rin pressed down with her inner muscles. This time Rin didn't lose herself in the pleasure and let her lust take over. The dildos continued to expand and compress under the control of Rin's inner muscles. She didn't forget to loosen control over her bladder and bowel this time. Without her interference, Rin's bodily waste was extracted as she masturbated.

"Cumming!" Rin screamed as she threw her head back.

Rin's body sagged like a ragdoll as she was drained of energy. She grasped for breath as she blushed. There was a growing sense of shame as she had done something unthinkable. She had truly gone down the rabbit hole. Rin had already given a blowjob and masturbated in front of a stranger. This time she had relieved herself. A shudder ran through her spine as she realized there was more to come.

"Time to clean you up."

All thoughts of shame and her pondering disappeared when things change around her. Before she had been unrestrained in her movement, giving her the impression that she had been floating. Rin now felt something press against her body. It felt as if she was being submerged in water. A moment later, Rin felt something solidify around her body as if form-fitting walls being created.

The form-fitting walls became slick with scented soap, injected so that her entire body was coated. Her prison was then flooded with warm saline water. Electric motors revved up. The walls became alive with motion, as each part of the wall became shaped pads that had its own range of motion independent of others. Rin's prison became a full body scrubber, working the soap into her sticky and sweaty skin.

The water began moving rapidly, a hose spewing fresh warm water through the bottom while a separate hose sucked the old water out through the top, the rapidity of the water flow giving Rin the uncanny sensation of sinking deeper and deeper into the darkness. The wet part of the cleaning process lasted just long enough to rid Rin's body of odors, the rapid torrent of fresh water quickly rinsing the soap away.

The water was drained. Moist heat was vented in to relax Rin's muscles. After some time, the hot air gradually transitioned from moist to dry, removing the last vestiges of bath water from Rin's hair and skin. At the same time, the walls of her prison massaged moisturizers into her skin to keep them supple and silky smooth.

Heavily scented fluids were now flooding Rin's inner orifices – her pussy, anus and her mouth. The mixtures perforating her body so thoroughly that Rin smelled pleasantly.

A complex gag entered Rin's mouth and began to work. Every object from down to the microscopic level and larger was cleaned out with various method such as toothbrush, floss, water and vacuum. It was only when Rin's oral care was taken care of that the complex gag removed itself.

"I hope you enjoyed a first taste of your new home. You will come to love this place. So much so that you will never want to leave this pokeball! Everything that you need and expect from a home. A nice and safe place to rest and sleep. Everything is also free from the food and drinks to utilities. You don't even need to worry about rent or mortgage."

She felt incredibly cold. This was her new prison. A prison that so far seemed impossible to escape given the restraints placed on her. The prison struck fear into her heart. It was not just the prison that scared her, but also the captor. Together the prison and captor were her worst nightmares that violated her and could transform her.

"I wonder how much more I can achieve with your subconscious mind."

Rin suddenly felt drowsy. It didn't take long for her to become aware that it was sleeping gas was mixed with the air. That caused her eyes to widen in alarm. Falling asleep was the very last thing that could happen to her. If she fell asleep there was no way she could protect her mind. Her mind – while not defenseless as she had layered in it with mental defenses – would be a fortress without any defenders. The walls and traps of her mind would protect her for a while, but not do anything against the determined attacker (the voice) as her conscious mind would not provide the defenders to repel the assault.

_Shirou, help me! _Rin screamed in her mind as she felt her eyes close despite her best efforts to stay awake. _If you don't find me soon… I might no longer be the person that you once knew!_

* * *

**What do you guys think? Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave your comments and criticism on the reviews. The more detailed the better, will allow me to see my flaws and fix them.**

**Follow and Favorite. I am encouraged to write by the number of Follows and Favourites so please tag this story!**

**Oh and check my other fanfics.**

**Leona-do**


	3. New Status

**Chapter Three "New Status"**

A pokeball hit the ground and it opened. A white light came out. The light began to grow bigger and take shape. The first shape to form was the torso and it slowly expanded outwards until a humanoid shape materialized. The light began to fade away to reveal a girl.

"Finally, I am out," said Rin in relieved tone after what seemed like an eternity.

She wondered who her Master was as Rin looked around. Rin hoped that she had a good master. It would be terrible if they would not a good master, but she would have to accept as she had been trained. A good slave obeyed. A slave only existed for their master. Rin moaned in pleasure as she was rewarded for having such thoughts.

"This must be my Master," said Rin as she used her bond to her Master to locate them. "No wonder, the pokeball said Shirou wouldn't help me… He is my master."

Rin was happy. It was like a dream come true. She had wanted no one else, but Shirou as her Master. Shirou was perfect. He was gentle and kind. There was no way she would be abused or punished by him. The fact that Shirou was tall and muscular in a manner of her liking just added to his evaluation of perfection that she placed on him.

"Is something wrong, Master?" Rin asked as she noticed Shirou seemed uncomfortable for some reason.

The pleasure of correctly calling her owner by his proper title became so engrossing that Rin temporarily forget about Shirou. A notion popped into Rin's mind. If calling Shirou her master made her feel pleasure then she might as well always call him, Master.

"Wait a second," said Shirou as he grabbed a pokeball and threw it.

Soon a white light came out of the pokeball and it took the shape of Sakura.

"Master~!" Sakura chirped happily as she threw herself at Shirou.

"I shouldn't be surprised that you too would be in a similar situation as Rin," Shirou sighed as he caught Sakura and hugged her.

"Is there something wrong, Master?" Sakura asked.

"I know what you have become." Shirou replied. He withdrew an object from his pocket. "The pokedex here told me."

"So, what did you discover, Master?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know who did it or how, but according to the pokedex your bodies and souls have been altered. This alteration is permanent and irreversible." Shirou spoke in a disgusted tone.

"What so bad about our current alterations?" Rin asked curiously as she thought about Archer's powers she had recently used. "The abilities of a Servant are a really handy addition that no one would deny having."

"What if it means making a deal with the devil?" Shirou responded.

A cold shudder ran down Rin's spine. She suddenly had flashbacks. Rin had dealt with many figures that could be described as devils, and the literally thing. None of those experiences had left a good impression with her. She had seen what the results with dealing with the devil was like. Rin started to become concerned of the consequences for gaining Archer's ability.

"Maybe only in your mind, Master," said Sakura in a gentle tone. "Many would give up everything to possess the powers of a Servant."

"To some that might be worth-while trade," Shirou said in a reluctant tone. "Yet in my mind it is not. The price is unimaginable."

"Is it really that bad, Master?" Rin asked as she frowned.

"Master just be affront about it," said Sakura. "It's not like we cannot handle the truth. Tell us what you are everything."

"The price is eternal enslavement. Your ability to resist becomes worse the longer the enslavement." Shirou replied in a grim tone. Before Rin and Sakura could respond Shirou spoke up. "This is not because of your slave collar. According to the pokedex, your genes have been altered. You have hardwired to be submissive to your master. You need to have sex from now on to remain sane."

"No problem," said Sakura in a nonchalant tone. "I am fine with that."

"What?!" Shirou shouted in shock. "How can you be alright with that?! You have become enslaved!"

Rin shared the same sentiment as Shirou. She didn't understand why Sakura was so accepting. It didn't seem like Sakura was being forced like she was. Under coercion of pain and psychological conditioning was Rin grudgingly accepting her current fate. So that raised a question. Why was Sakura's opinion different from Shirou and Rin?

"I am absolutely calm because of who is my master," said Sakura in gentle tone. "Master, you would never mistreat us. That is why I am fine with my current situation. I think Rin shares my opinion."

Rin's body became tense. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. The notion that she had been enslavement forever and her ability to resist was commands was the price for gaining Archer's power enraged her. She had been expecting the consequences being much lower. Now the cost seemed not worth her newfound power. Her rage burned hotter until it was about to explode.

_A slave only exists to serve their owner._ A soothing voice echoed in Rin's mind.

The close-to-exploding rage was quickly extinguished. Rin fought to suppress her body from trembling at the realization of the consequences for angering the voice. The voice belonged to her pokeball, which had spent who know how long conditioning Rin into submission. Just hearing her pokeball's voice made Rin have flashbacks of her hellish experience inside the pokeball and made her subconsciously obey the voice.

Rin shuddered. She had mixed feelings as pleasure overwhelmed her. She absolutely hated the feeling. She also absolutely loved the feeling. The pleasure was what had tempted her into submitting to her pokeball when had been confronted with the fate of hellish agony. Soon her newfound addiction reined its head as Rin began to lose her rational mind.

_That's right,_ Rin thought as she shivered in pleasure. _I exist for one reason only._ She smiled happily as Rin looked at Shirou. "I agree. Master, my purpose of existence is to serve you."

"What did you just say?" Shirou asked in shock as he stumbled back several steps if he had been struck.

The world around Rin didn't seem important anymore. She was dimly aware what was happening around her. What caught her attention was repeating the mantras that she had learned whilst inside her pokeball. Each word rewarded her with a pulse of pleasure. Rin completed mantra after another and she was bathing in pleasure.

"What is happening to Rin?" Shirou asked as he saw Rin's ecstatic expression and obliviousness about the world around her.

"She is currently being indoctrinated," said Sakura in a jealous tone.

"The same indoctrination process that you underwent in the pokeball? The…Taming Cycle!" Shirou shouted in shock.

"Taming Cycle," Sakura repeated quietly as if it was a profound name. "…So that is the name of the indoctrination process that I went inside the pokeball…"

Rin completely forgot about any thoughts of resistance and looked at Shirou with a smile.

"Sakura is right. We are only slave in name as long as you are our master," Rin added in a happy tone.

Shirou sighed. He thought he had been mentally prepared. The impact of what he was witnessing was completely different from reading about it. He steeled himself for more to come and looked at his friends.

"If I am correct what you just experienced was a lower level of Taming Cycle," said Shirou as he recalled some details from his memories. "What you had likely experienced was a Level 1 Taming Cycle."

Rin barely stopped herself from moaning in pleasure and blushing in excitement. If what Shirou was saying was true then what she had just experienced was just the tip of the iceberg. There were even more higher levels of pleasures awaiting her. She was eager to serve if for the pleasure. Rin looked forward to more conditioning.

"So, this is the Taming Cycle that I read about… Obedience results in pleasure whilst pain for disobedience." Shirou muttered as he observed Rin. He also recalled what he had seen before. "I hate to admit it, but its true marvel. The only problem that I have is… The people that are being subjected to it."

"Master, how may I serve you? Do you have any orders for me?" Rin asked in a longing tone.

Shirou sighed. He was deeply concerned. His friends were being rewarded for their obedience in a very disturbing way. The Taming Cycle that his friends were being subjected to were very similar to given pleasure-inducing drugs. Obedience would be addictive as Rin and Sakura would derive pleasure from serving him.

"Master!" Sakura called. "Can you please change the Taming Cycle settings? It's incredibly embarrassing and annoying to be aroused for being obedient."

"I second that motion," Rin added in enthusiastic tone.

"What did you say? Did I hear you correctly? You want me to change the settings of the Taming Cycle, but not disable it." Shirou asked in a stunned tone.

"Disable the Taming Cycle? Absolutely not, Master!" Rin and Sakura screamed in terrified tone as they launched themselves at Shirou.

"Why? Is the reward given by the Taming Cycle so potent that you have already become addicted to it?" Shirou asked in disbelief.

The two girls were about to explain themselves when they felt as if a blade was pressed against their heart. It became immediately clear to them where this feeling come from. Only their pokeballs had the motive and capacity to threaten them. Sakura and Rin also shivered as they remembered the pain that their pokeballs could inflict to coerce them into obedience.

"Well what is it?" Shirou continued to inquire.

Rin and Sakura racked their minds for an answer. They had to convince Shirou not to disable the Taming Cycle. It was in their best interest that the Taming Cycle continued working. The pleasure offered as a reward was the most enjoying experience they had ever felt that they were already addicted to it despite a short time span. They also didn't want to suffer at the hands of their pokeballs if they could avoid it.

Despite their thinking they couldn't think up an excuse that would convince Shirou. Anything they had right now would only make him suspicious of their motives or scared into doing everything in his powers to disable the Taming Cycle.

"Master… we cannot… explain." Sakura and Rin spoke in frustrated tone.

"It's fine. I understand." Shirou sighed. He took out his pokedex and searched. "Let's see…Here is it. The screen where I can change the settings of the Taming Cycle."

Shirou began to experiment with the settings to figure what he could do. Rin and Sakura were soon moaning in pleasure and pain as Shirou fuddled around with the reward and punishment options. The two girls started to scream in pleasure as if they had an orgasm or pain as if they were being tortured depending what Shirou changed. Shirou was lost in experimenting with the settings that he never heard his friends' voice.

"Stop, Master!" Rin and Sakura screamed for what seemed like millionth time.

"Stop, what?" Shirou asked as he snapped out of his experimentation and finally registered his friends' voice calling out to him. He gagged as his nose detected an unusual smell. "What is this…?"

Shirou looked to find that Rin and Sakura were laying on the ground in exhaustion. Around them was the puddle of sweat, sexual fluid and bodily waste. He became alarmed and thought about how his friends could have ended up what he saw before him. The answer quickly came to him and he blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh my god… Did I go to heaven or hell…?" Rin muttered in an exhausted tone.

"Am I still awake?" Sakura murmured.

"I'm sorry," Shirou apologized as he summoned several magic items that cleaned up the mess. "I shouldn't have played around with the Taming Cycle settings…"

"Can you do it again, except not touch the punishment system?" Rin asked eagerly as she waited to experience the heavenly and addictive pleasure again.

"Ahem," Sakura coughed. "What did you find? Can you alter the reward system so that sexual pleasure option is disabled?"

"I cannot do that…" Shirou replied in awkward tone.

"What?!" Sakura and Rin shouted in unison.

Shirou bother to explain himself. He put the pokedex before Rin and Sakura. The girls saw the pokedex screen and found the answer for their question. Contrary to Shirou's expectation, the girls didn't seem to be saddened or horrified by the answer. They actually looked relieved at the news. It was as if they had been secretly wishing that the sexual pleasure option could not be disabled.

"Ahem," Sakura coughed as she regained her composure. "Can you explain more about the Taming Cycle?"

"The same here," Rin added.

"Pokeballs and slave collars have something called Taming Cycles that are used to 'tame' their captives. Taming Cycles are divided into three categories. The first three levels are counting as psychological conditioning. Level 4 is brainwashing. A Mindwipe is performed at Level 5 Taming Cycle." Shirou explained in a factual tone while still trying to maintain a straight face.

Rin and Sakura shivered. The notion that their minds could have been wiped scared them. They had been shamed that they had been beaten into submission by their pokeballs didn't seem shameful anymore. Not when compared to fact of having their personalities and memories wiped.

"Do you still need me to continue?" Shirou asked while looking at them curiously.

The girls shook their heads. They didn't need Shirou to explain any further. Any more knowledge might be something that they never wanted to know. They also had experienced the Taming Cycles firsthand so they didn't feel any need to know more.

"You mentioned how we have been physically and spiritually altered before…" Rin blushed as she recalled the humiliating incidents. "…What is the cause and effect of these alterations?"

"_Homo sapiens servus_ that is the formal name of the species you belong to. Most people call you pokeslave." Shirou replied in dismay.

"_Servus…_ Latin for slave…Pokeslave…" Rin muttered darkly.

"The effects were as I recalled in your words, 'you have hardwired to be submissive to your master. You need to have sex from now on to remain sane.' Isn't the right? You also mentioned that 'your ability to resist becomes worse the longer the enslavement.' What did you mean by that?" Sakura inquired in a very curious tone.

Rin started to burn with anger. She hated… A moan came out as her mind suddenly begin to wander. The imagery of sex and pleasure she would derive from it drowned out any anger and rationalized thinking.

"Look at Rin," said Shirou as he pointed at Rin, who was shamelessly masturbating. "Rin might be an outlier right now due to the influence of her slave collar and pokeball, but according to the pokedex, all pokeslave eventually reach her stage if they don't have regular sex."

Sakura shivered. She could imagine herself in a similar situation to her sister. It would be easy to imagine that the current Rin could easily become a victim of rape or be the rapist in her pursuit to relieve her sexual lust.

"There it should be…" Shirou reached for his pokedex and put in the necessary commands. "…done."

"Haha…" Rin gasped for air. "That was…" She stopped mid-way when she noticed that she was being stared at by an embarrassed Sakura and fascinated Shirou. "Argh!" Rin screamed in shame as she summoned a new set of clothes to wear and destroyed any evidence of her humiliation. "You saw nothing!"

"Ahem," Shirou coughed. "What you experienced was one of the methods to make you submissive to a master. Sex tends to make you emotionally bonded. The fact that you would either lose your intelligence or sanity if you don't have regular sex is insurance."

The girls had to agree it was a very effective method to make someone compliant. Sex was indeed an excellent way to make someone emotional bond to their sexual partner. The punishment of avoiding sex was death sentence as no one wanted to lose their intelligence or sanity. If both reward and punishment was combined together most people be compliant as they were emotionally attached and didn't want the death sentence.

"You two have had your genes and instincts changed in ways similar to domesticated animals, which like to be praised and rewarded or afraid of punishment and scolding. Sex to maintain their sanity is the trump card coded in your very essence." Shirou explained further.

Rin and Sakura shivered in fear. The more they heard the more they could understand why Shirou had been so upset. This was not just as simple as falling into a small hole. It was a gigantic underground maze they found themselves in with more obstruction they were finding the more the girls learned about their predicament.

"If we have been…" Rin took a deep breath to calm herself. "…domesticated we must have been altered for a specific purpose. What are they?"

"Like animals and plants, _Homo sapiens servus_ are categorized by breeds depending on their specialty, behavior, physical appearance and etc." Shirou replied.

"How badly will we be affected by what breed we are?" Sakura asked.

"It could be as simple as an unhealthy obsession or affinity for something to transforming into something that doesn't seem remotely human at all like a monster." Shirou responded in an angry tone. "Here are the exact details."

Shirou took out a pokedex from his pockets. Soon he arrived to where he wanted. Shirou turned the pokedex saw Rin and Sakura could see the screen. The screen was divided into two halves.

The left half of the screen showed the following information;

**_BLADE MASTER/MISTRESS, the Master of all Blades Pokeslave_**

_Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Magic/Fighting  
Frequency: Extremely Rare  
Diet: Human-style  
Role: Master Swordsman, Head Sword Instructor/Trainer  
Libido: Extremely High  
Enhancements: __Enhanced Physical Traits (Strength, Agility, Endurance, Senses), Faster Healing, Intuitive Aptitude (to use objects with a blade)__  
Evolves: Unknown  
Evolves From: Inconsistent (Blade Masters/Mistresses have been known to evolve from all sorts of pokeslave breeds) _

_The Blade Master/Mistress pokeslave breed are undisputed masters of blades or any weapons that has characteristic of a bladed edge. While they maybe outmatched by other pokeslave breeds in specific styles of swordsmanship or types of swords, they are only pokeslave breed to be masters of just about any bladed weapon imaginable even if they had never used it. They seem to instantly master a bladed weapon as soon as they wield one. As a result of these characteristics, many martial artists, swordsman and bladed weapon user seek these pokeslaves out to either learn from or train with. _

The right half of the screen showed the following information;

**_DOM/DOMME, the Kinky Playmate Pokeslave_**

_Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Psychic/Poison  
Frequency: Uncommon  
Diet: Human comparable diet  
Role: Capturer, Interrogator and Trainer  
Libido: Low  
Enhancements: Enhanced Physical Traits (Strength, Agility, Endurance, Senses), Faster Healing, Intuitive Aptitude (to use objects to restrain, induce pleasure and pain)  
Evolves: Dominator (normal)_

_Dom/Domme are uncommon breed of pokeslaves capable of many tasks that involve capturing, questioning and training. They are so capable of these tasks thanks to their psychic abilities to both sense and read the mind. Their ability off creating substances like poisons and drugs with their poison type nature also greatly aids them. These pokeslaves don't live a BDSM lifestyle, it is how they live and see the world._

Rin Tohsaka and Sakura Matou stared at the pokedex screen with mixed feelings. They were incredibly fascinated with their newfound talents and gaining abilities that they had never possessed. What was upsetting was that all the blessings came with curses.

"This a very brief summary," said Shirou and he threw something to Rin and Sakura. "Those information crystals go in more depth about your pokeslave breed. That's all the information I was able to gather from the pokedex." 

"Thanks," said Rin and Sakura as they caught the information crystals.

"I think I have told you enough for today," said Shirou. "There has been enough shocking information for a while and I think you need time to digest it before I go into telling you more. Why don't you read what's in the information crystal to pass the time? I am tried and want to sleep early tonight."

The sisters half-heartily let Shirou walk away and get into bed as they used the information crystals. What they learned would shock them so much that they didn't notice their pokeballs pop open and red laser beams hitting them. They didn't even have time to respond when they were transformed into red light and returned back into their pokeball.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave your comments and criticism on the reviews. The more detailed the better, will allow me to see my flaws and fix them.**

**Follow and Favorite. I am encouraged to write by the number of Follows and Favourites so please tag this story!**

**Oh and check my other fanfics.**

**Leona-do**


	4. Changing Relationship

**Chapter Four ****"Changing Relationship"**

Two doors opened up. Two girls were thrown out and landed on their asses. When the girls stared at each other their eyes lit up with surprise.

"Why do you think we are?" Rin asked as she looked around.

Rin found that the room was incredibly large. It was about the size of a small apartment. There was a very strange combination of styles; luxurious and spartan. In the room there was only a bed and closets, but they were of the finest quality and highly decorated. Besides the bed and closets there was nothing else in the room that give any clues to Rin for her to figure out where she was.

"We were definitely hit by a laser from a pokeball," said Sakura as she looked around. "So, if we follow logic then we should be inside a pokeball. The baffling thing is I don't ever recall the space inside a pokeball ever looking like this."

"I agree. This doesn't feel like my pokeball for sure." Rin nodded her head. "Each pokeball is supposed to be housed a single pokemon. So, I don't think we are inside our pokeballs, but transported somewhere else. Where we are exactly I can only guess."

"I don't think we can trust the rule that only one pokemon per pokeball," said Sakura as she shook her head. "Afterall, pokeballs are not supposed to be real. Since pokeballs know exist it doesn't mean pokeballs have abided by the rule; one pokemon per pokeball."

"You are right. I was being narrow-minded," said Rin as she nodded her head.

"Hey look," said Sakura as she pointed to somewhere.

Where Sakura pointed led a wall. The wall had several doors. Two doors had writing on them. It had the girls' names them and the rest of the doors were blank. For a moment they were confused by the sight of the doors. That quickly changed when they smelled the scent of sex and body odor coming from the doors with their names. Rin and Sakura's blushed and they looked at each other in awkward manner. Immediately they understood that they had both come to the same conclusion.

"Well… We now know… where we are…" Sakura coughed.

"Indeed," said Rin in an awkward tone.

A sudden urge seemed to have awoken. It was a familiar itch that they had first experienced during their times in their pokeballs. They didn't rush scratch the itch as experience told it was unless. The itch couldn't be satisfied with by their own efforts. They had to seek the help of others. Rin and Sakura began to inspect each other.

What Rin saw made her jealous of Sakura. Sakura was beautiful. Rin's jealous soon started to fade as another emotion blossomed in her heart. The longer Rin looked at Sakura the more attractive Sakura seemed to become. The older sister soon started to lick her lips as she stared at Sakura. It was when Rin had finished her inspection that she realized that Sakura seemed to be doing the same to her.

Rin shook her head furiously as she tried to banish the tempting thoughts she was having for Sakura. It was one thing to be jealous of someone's appearance, but something else entire to be attracted by it. She cursed her training and education that she had received from her pokeball. She might become a lesbian if she didn't stop the pokeball from influencing her mind.

"Do you like what you see?" Sakura asked in a sultry voice as she strutted over to Rin.

"Sakura… What are you…doing…?" Rin asked nervously as Sakura got extremely close to her.

There was really no point in asking Sakura. Rin knew deep down why Sakura was behaving in such a manner. She was being inflicted with the same kind of lust. It was that her state of mind was different from Sakura. Sakura seemed to have either unable to suppress her sexual urges or had embraced it. Rin was still fighting against her urges as it went beyond her comfort zones to act upon her lust.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sakura replied rhetorically as her hands cupped Rin's breasts and pinched Rin's nipples before beginning to massage and squeeze it. "I am having some fun."

"This isn't…" Rin moaned. "…right." She squirmed as the pleasure from having her breasts and nipples stimulated felt so good. "You shouldn't be doing this."

"Why should I not be doing this?" Sakura replied as her right hand continued to knead and pinch Rin's left breasts while her right hand roamed down to Rin's groin. "Look at this," said Sakura as she raised her right hand before Rin's eyes. "Why are you so wet if you don't enjoy this?"

"That isn't…" Rin was saying before Sakura silenced Rin by slipped her wet right hand into Rin's mouth. Rin didn't really resist as the sticky substance touched her tongue. She even licked it and her face went red. _I cannot believe I am tasting my own arousal! This is so embarrassing!_

"You are getting turned on by this," Sakura giggled as her hands went down to Rin's groin and began to play with Rin's clit and pussy. "The fact that you are not resisting means that you have given consent, right? You want to pursue this new relationship."

"Yes… That's right…" Rin mewled in pleasure. She scowled furiously when she realized what she had said and Rin pushed Sakura away. _Dammit, I cannot believe I just said that!_

"Rin, is there something wrong?" Sakura asked in a concerned tone.

"Isn't it obvious…" Rin spoke in a snark tone as she pointed at her throat. "This _thing_ is making me have thoughts and behave in ways that I normally wouldn't have!"

"Rin," Sakura sighed as she looked at Rin's throat to spot a metal collar with both adoration and fear. "Why resist it, Rin… I tried for god knows how long. It proved useless…" Sakura winced as she recalled her memories of resistance. "You have to accept it… The influence isn't bad…" Sakura moaned out in pleasure. "See, it feels good!"

"How can you be the one that saying that?! You were just influenced!" Rin screamed as she pointed accusingly at Sakura. She was going to further berate Sakura when Rin threw her head back and screamed. "Cumming!"

"How does it feel?" Sakura asked with a victorious smile as she saw Rin collapse onto the ground and gasp for air. "Did you not just feel that? It feels incredibly good to obey."

Rin was about to retort when pain rippled through her body. She shuddered as the pain shook her body. It wasn't something that she couldn't handle. The pain was far from the worst she felt in her life. Why she had experienced pain alarmed her. Instinctively, Rin felt the need to obey.

The thought of compliance caused the words, "good girls are rewarded," to echo in her mind. Rin moaned in pleasure as an incredible sensation blanketed her mind. It felt so good that she questioned herself why she would resist. Obedience was so pleasurable. Rin knew she shouldn't be thinking this way, but it was hard not to when thoughts of compliance were so tempting.

"Enjoying yourself?" Sakura whispered seductively into Rin's ear. Unconsciously, Rin nodded her head. "Our obedience and loyalty to our master will reward us with pleasure."

Sakura's words resonated with Rin's metal collar. Rin let out a moan. Her mind was filled with the images of obeying the commands of her master. The more that she immersed herself in her imagination, the more intense the pleasure she felt. Any thought of resisting seeming as drifting clouds. It was several minutes later as her wild imaginations of submissive behavior and the pleasure faded away did Rin notice the amused look that Sakura sported. She blushed and looked away from Sakura.

"I refuse…" Rin was soon cut off when a moan escaped Rin's mouth. "My god, yes! This feels sooo goooood!"

The older sister looked down to see that was Sakura was massaging Rin's breasts, pinching and pulling at her nipples. Rin moaned and groaned at Sakura's ministrations. Sakura smiled as she continued fondling with Rin's breasts. She paid special attention to her tempo and timing. Each jolt of pleasure she produced came one after another like a constant wave as she stimulated each part of Rin's breasts.

"Cumming!" Rin screamed as she felt multiple orgasms exploded. Her vision flickered and she thought in disbelief. _How is it possible to have multiple orgasms at once?_ She also made a startling discovery. _Did I just… Cum from having my breasts fondled…?_

"Of course, you did!" Sakura cooed as she pressed Rin's head downwards. "What is that below you?"

Rin's face became scarlet red as she saw the puddle of white fluid below her. Her flush became even more pronounced when she saw there was still fresh arousal dripping down her legs. Still, Rin tried to pretend that she didn't see anything unusual. That prompted Sakura to continue fondling Rin's breasts. It didn't take long for Sakura to bring Rin to orgasm again. The white puddle she produced this time was significantly larger than the previous discharge.

"Are you going to deny it this time?" Sakura asked in a playful tone, almost begging Rin to try deny it again so Sakura could make Rin climax another time. Rin shook her head. "That is… disappointing…" Sakura smiled in a coy manner. "I had been expecting you to deny it again…"

Rin trembled. She had no doubt in her mind that Sakura had been planning to torment her if she had denied it again. The thought that she would have been constantly humiliated made her heart palpitate. It seemed that she had made the right decision from Sakura's disappointed look or she would have been tormented until her pride had been shattered.

"What do you want? There must be a reason why you are tormenting me?" Rin asked in a quiet tone.

"Tormenting you? If that is how you want to see it." Sakura laughed ominously. "Why don't you share, Master with me? I think it is a good deal if you think about all the time, we can play with each other." She whispered seductively into Rin's ear.

_This is so wrong… We are sisters! This is incest that Sakura is proposing…_ Rin thought in disbelief. _Maybe… it's okay… Shit! This feels… so good!_ She moaned at Sakura's fondling. _Maybe, it's alright? _

"You should not just 'consider it.' Think really hard about it," said Sakura as her hands worked faster and with more skill to elicit more pleasure from Rin's body. "Everyone will be happy if we share Shirou. There will be no fighting who gets him, and we can have some fun between the two of us…"

"It's wrong to do this," said Rin in a weak voice.

Sakura smiled and pointed Rin's head downward to her legs. Rin's face flushed red at what she saw. There was a small puddle of love juice on the ground, formed from the still dripping liquid down her inner thighs. She was about to protest and make up an excuse to explain the puddle when Sakura's masterful fondling of Rin's clitoris triggered an orgasm. Rin could only close her eyes in shame as she cummed and made the white puddle even larger.

"You cannot deny that you like this," Sakura alluringly whispered into Rin's ear. "Accept it, and you well enjoy what I have to offer in the future."

The matter troubled Rin greatly. She could neither share Shirou or continue with what was going on. It was wrong. Rin had grown up believing certain ideals. Men and women had one partner at any one time. Adultery was wrong. Incest was also the same. What Sakura was proposing went against several of her beliefs.

"No, I absolutely refuse," Rin protested.

What happened next caught Rin by surprise. Sakura launched an unexpected assault and started groping Rin's body fiercely. Rin moaned and groaned under Sakura's hands. She started to become incredibly horny at levels that she had never felt before. Rin lost herself in the lust.

Sakura dragged Rin's head to her pussy. Rin was about to angrily protest as she realized what Sakura was doing when a drop of liquid touched Rin's lip.

_This is…!_ Rin's eyes widened. She instantly recognized what had touched her lips. She dived at Sakura's pussy as she thought, _I must have it!_

Sakura moaned in pleasure as she was completely caught off-guard to how eager Rin would be to lap and suck her vagina. Every passing moment, Rin seemed to become even more frantic. Rin started to become eager for every drop. She lapped and sucked at Sakura's pussy faster and more intensely.

"Cumming!" Sakura screamed, not too long after Rin's fanatic pussy-eating. "Don't stop!"

"Okay," said Rin in a yearning tone as she started to lap away at Sakura's pussy.

\- O -

Sakura groaned as she sat up and opened her eyes. She gasped at what she saw. Her eyes had to be mistaken. She did not believe what she was seeing. Rin rubbed her eyes. What she saw didn't change. She opened and closed her eyes several times. Her eyes were working perfectly so her disbelief seemed unwarranted.

"No, I must have mistaken," Sakura muttered as she turned for other proof.

A certain smell wafted into her nose. Sakura followed the smell to discover it was all around her. The strongest concentration led her to a white puddle. She struck her fingers in and found it was sticky. As a test, she licked the white fluid. There was no way to deny it. She had seen, smelled, touched and tasted all the evidence. Sakura was very sure. It was still difficult to believe, but there was no way she could deny with all the evidence before her. What she had thought had been a dream, no longer seemed like something her brain had conjured up in her sleep.

"I… actually…did it…" Sakura muttered as she stared at her hands.

She had really done. Several lines had been crossed that Sakura never thought she would pass. Sakura was repulsed by what she had done. The lines she had crossed being incest, lesbian sex and sexual manipulation. Yet, Sakura couldn't deny that felt good crossing those lines. It was like she had tasted the forbidden fruit and she learned of a whole new world that she knew she already getting excited to explore.

"The psychological conditioning and brainwashing done by my pokeball is frightened…" Sakura muttered in fear. "It had made me do thing that I had never imagined doing… Committing incest. Having lesbian sex. Sexually manipulating someone…"

_Did you say something?_ A bemused voice spoke in Sakura's mind.

"Cumming!" Sakura screamed as she was hit by an unexpected orgasm.

_What happened, Sakura? Are you okay?_ The voice asked in a serious tone.

Sakura resisted to berate the voice. It was something that she didn't dare to annoy. The voice belonged to something that she both loved and feared. She could be plunged into heaven or hell at its whim. It was after all the being that controlled her pokeball and the slave collar around her neck.

"What do you want? You don't often speak up as you prefer to remain silent and monitor me." Sakura asked.

_I wanted to tell you not to slander me,_ said the Pokeball Sakura. _In no way have I ever caused you to sexually manipulate someone._

"Ha?" Sakura responded in disbelief as she had not expected Pokeball Sakura to calmly accept some responsibility instead vehemently denying all of her accusations. "What do you mean by that? Are you saying that I sexually manipulated my sister on my own free will?!"

_Of course,_ said Pokeball Sakura. _How can you not notice that part of your personality has changed? You are not always the gentle and quiet woman you used to be. You were so confident and dominating before your Master not too long ago._

Words that had been about to come out soon sank. Sakura was at a loss. She had been about fiercely refute her pokeball when she remembered the period of time not too long ago that her pokeball had talked about. That short timespan would have gone unnoticed had Pokeball Sakura not notified her. Sakura shivered as she recalled everything with perfect clarity.

_What about your sex with your sister? Did you not enjoy bullying Rin?_ Pokeball Sakura continued to press Sakura. _You loved how you controlled your older sister. How she obeyed every single command you gave her._

Sakura blushed as she recalled she had sex with her older sister. She wanted to deny that she had gotten off from seeing Rin so responsive to her words and actions. In fact, Sakura moaned as she creamed herself remembering every detail of the lesbian and incestuous sex.

"How can you explain my sudden desire to dominate Rin? How was I even able to place her into a trance? I don't ever recall ever having such an ability." Sakura asked as she frowned.

_Did you forget about what you read on the pokedex and information crystal?_ Pokeball Sakura responded.

What Sakura heard caused her to freeze up. She had completely forgotten about that. So much had happened that it was easy to lose track of everything. There had been the heaven and hell of her time inside the pokeball, information about her enslavement and transformation. It was no surprise that she had forgotten about her Breed.

"I remember," said Sakura as she shivered. "Is there really nothing I can do?"

_How am I supposed to know? I know just as you do._ Pokeball Sakura replied in an annoyed tone.

Sakura knew she was being lied too. She had the feeling that her pokeball knew much more that. How much the pokeball knew would remain unknown for the foreseeable future as Pokeball Sakura was Sakura's captor. It took just a thought to throw Sakura into hell.

"What do I from here on?" Sakura sighed as she looked at the sleeping Rin.

"Wow. I cannot believe I had such a weird dream. It was also so realistic that it didn't feel like a dream…" Rin yawned as she sat up and rubbed her drowsy eyes. "What's wrong, Sakura?"

"Did you enjoy your dream?" Sakura asked while looking at Rin with mixed expression.

"Who doesn't enjoy their dreams? That's the whole point of being called a dream. If it wasn't that would be a nightmare." Rin replied.

"So, you enjoy having an incestuous and lesbian sex?" Sakura asked in a strange tone.

"H-h-how d-d-di you know that?" Rin responded in surprised tone. She soon turned red when she realized what had just happened. _W-wah!_ _This is so embarrassing! Sakura shouldn't know!_

"Because it wasn't a dream. It actually happened," said Sakura with a straight face.

"What?!" Rin screeched as her entire body went red. She started to blurt out words in disbelief. "How is that possible?! I would never do it in real life!"

_Rin is in denial. Actions will speak louder than words. _Sakura thought as she walked over to Rin and kissed Rin's lips.

Rin leaned towards Sakura and passionately kissed back. There was ferocious and desperate look in Rin's eyes. It was as if she needed something immediately and was willingly to use force to get it. Suddenly, Rin's rationality seemed to disappear.

It was like an explosion. Rin had moved so quickly that Sakura had no time to think and respond. Sakura found herself pushed down onto the ground and Rin furiously kissed her lips. By the time Sakura was able to respond Rin's passionate kissing became less furious. Rin stopped kissing as quickly as she had forced herself onto Sakura and started to look vacantly at Sakura.

_What is going on?_ Sakura thought in disbelief. She soon found her belly, groin and upper legs become wet and sticky. _Did Rin just cum over me?! Was the orgasm just from kissing?_

The answer became more apparent has more of Sakura's body became wet and sticky. Sakura touched the substance and what she felt confirmed her suspicions. This greatly concerned her. If Rin was in her normal state she wouldn't be reacting like how she currently was.

_Do you remember what Shirou said about being a Pokeslave? You need to have sex to maintain your sanity. Rin must be close losing her sanity from a lack of sex. That is why she is reacting this way, _said Pokeball Sakura.

_Why is Rin still acting this way then? I had sex with her last night._ Sakura asked in bewilderment.

_Pokeslaves are created to obey humans. That human in your case is Shirou. You and Rin need to have sex with him to maintain your sanity. Pokeslaves having sex with each other is akin to a DIY repair. Only a proper Taming Session will allow you to retain your sanity._ Pokeball Sakura answered.

The words "Taming Session" seemed to trigger something within Sakura. She started to imagine Shirou training her. Rewarding and punishing her depending on her behavior. Her Master would be the one in control and she could only comply. The more she thought the more it turned Sakura on.

_No this is wrong! Sakura snap out of it!_ Sakura berated herself. _I have never been so sexually aroused or obsessed with bondage before. The only reason why I am acting this way is because of my pokeslave breed. _

_Your newfound obsession with bondage is something that you must live with. It has become second nature to your wellbeing just like drinking, eating and sleeping. Suppressing your new desire will cause it to bottle up and explode when it cannot be suppressed anymore, often leading to dangerous consequences. You need to periodically satisfy your bondage obsession similarly to how you masturbate to deal with sexual urge. _Pokeball Sakura explained.

Sakura took deep breaths. She suppressed her urges and emotions. What her pokeball told her was known to Sakura, but that didn't mean she wanted to accept it. Sakura looked at Rin when her suppressed urge suddenly overwhelmed her.

"Rin you will remember last night as a dream," said Sakura as she stared into Rin's eyes.

"I will remember what happened last night as a dream," Rin replied in her trance-like state.

"Every time I praise you will feel good and turned on. When I criticize you will feel sad and want fix your mistakes in attempt to be praised by me." Sakura continued with her input of commands.

"I will feel good and turned on when praised. If criticized I will feel sad and want to correct my mistakes because I want to be praised by you." Rin responded in machine-like tone.

"When I snap my fingers and call out Gem you will fall into this state. You will only wake up you will remember nothing unless I say and only as a dream," said Sakura.

"I will…"

* * *

**What do you guys think? Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave your comments and criticism on the reviews. The more detailed the better, will allow me to see my flaws and fix them.**

**Follow and Favorite. I am encouraged to write by the number of Follows and Favourites so please tag this story!**

**Oh and check my other fanfics.**

**Leona-do**


	5. Debriefing

**Chapter Five "Debriefing"**

Shirou woke up and he was surprised that his friends were nowhere in sight. He thought for a moment that they were somewhere else and he checked the magic alarm he had set up before going to sleep. To his surprise it seemed like no one had ever left the room. He became worried that his friends had either left without wanting him to knowledge or had been kidnapped. Shirou inspected the pokeballs.

"You are here…" Shirou sighed in relief. "I have known. This is now the second time…"

He pressed the buttons and threw the two pokeballs. There was a soft pop and two white lights appeared. Rin and Sakura began to materialize.

"Good morning, Master!" Rin and Sakura shouted happily.

"Argh…" Shirou stammered at the still familiar sight of his friends coming out of pokeballs. "Good morning."

"Master~! Master~! I have been wondering all night!" Rin blushed. "Do I… have to do it… every single day… to maintain… my sanity…?"

Shirou got an erection. He was just like any young adult who had sexual urges that needed to be satisfied. The notion of having sex with a beautiful woman greatly enticed him. There was one problem that stopped him from wanting to have sex with Rin every day. Rin was not his only sexual partner. There was also Sakura. It was an unspoken rule that no one brought up the fact that Shirou had more than one sexual partner.

"It's fine. I already known for a long time that you have a sexual relationship with Rin," said Sakura in none too pleased tone. "I have one condition to allow you having sex with her." Sakura strutted over to Shirou and whispered into his ears, "I want her."

"What?" Shirou asked in confusion.

"Did you forget what my Breed is? I have _certain_ new urges." Sakura whispered as she brought the information crystal that Shirou had given her.

It finally came to Shirou what Sakura had meant. His eyes widened as he turned towards Rin. He had mixed feelings. If he stepped aside and allow Sakura free rein then Rin was likely going to suffer physically and psychologically due to Sakura's Breed. This was something that Shirou wouldn't allow. On the other hand, he felt turned on by the notion of the S&M and lesbian sex that Sakura and Rin would have.

"I might have new urges but I am still mentally strong enough to control myself," Sakura whispered in a seductive tone to address Shirou's concern.

"That's a relief," Shirou sighed. "You cannot have Rin. Find another outlet to control your new urge."

"Okay," Sakura remarked in defeat.

"There is something I must tell you…" Shirou became silent.

"What is that you wanted to talk about, Master?" Sakura asked.

"Tell us, Master." Rin added in a very curious tone.

"I wanted to say first off. Don't take anything that I have said so far since coming to this world as the final truth." Shirou said in a serious tone.

"Why are you starting to doubt yourself? Did you learn of something that contradicts what you have told us about the new world we found ourselves in?" Rin asked and Sakura nodded her head in agreement.

"I made a horrible mistake, but never realized it with everything that has happened. I was so overwhelmed when I found myself in a new world that I knew nothing of, my friends transformed and enslaved. It shouldn't have happened, but I trusted the first information source that I saw without questioning its validity when I knew nothing of this world. It was only during my sleep did I finally realize my folly." Shirou explained.

"So, did you find a second information source?" Sakura asked.

"No," Shirou shook his head. "I just wanted to remind you to not completely trust what I have told you so far and will tell you from now on until we found more information sources to validity my pokedex's information."

"We understand," Sakura and Rin nodded. "Tell us what you want."

"There are some basics that I haven't covered yet," said Shirou as he opened his pokedex and went through his checklist that he had made. "Do you remember that part about pokeslaves needing sex to remain sane?" Sakura and Rin nodded. "That is one aspect of a procedure called a… Taming Session."

"Taming Session? Is that what it really called?" Sakura asked in a playful tone as she winked at Shirou.

"Who had the idea to call… sex that…?" Rin asked in bafflement.

"Well…" Shirou cringed as he prepared to explain himself. "The origins of the word, 'Taming Session,' predates the invention of the Pokeball and Taming Cycle. Without Pokeballs and Taming Cycles there was only the Taming Session. There are many schools of methods in the procedure known as Taming Session, but the end result was subduing and taming a pokeslave."

"Master…" Sakura walked over to Shirou and leaned into his ears. She whispered into Shirou's ears in a seductive and excited tone, "Does Taming Session include the use of violence, drugs, restraints and psonics?"

Shirou's eyes widened and looked at Sakura with concern. Sakura might have not noticed it, but she seemed to have become another person just now. He quickly calmed himself as he reminded himself that effects of Sakura's Pokeslave Breed were likely the reason. The Pokeslave Breed, Dom/Domme, were naturally inclined bondage enthusiasts. Sakura's new natural urges were likely running rampart right now and Sakura still hadn't learned to control them yet.

"What you are thinking was one of the most popular methods of Taming Sessions before the invention of Pokeballs and the Taming Cycle. That method isn't as popular today as the ancient past, but it is still used." Shirou replied.

"What are you two talking about?" Rin asked.

"Nothing!" Shirou and Sakura shouted as they realized that the two of them had been talking to each like they were secretly plotting something.

"If you don't want to tell me I am fine with that," said Rin in a nonchalant tone. "Tell me more about the Taming Session. It doesn't seem as simple as you have explained."

"Well depends on how much you want to know. It's like having the ability to use a tool compared to knowing how it functions." Shirou replied to Rin's question.

"That makes sense." Rin nodded her head.

"There are two definitions of Taming Sessions. The first is mostly outdated and only really used by hardcore traditionalists and conservatives. It comes from before the days of the pokeball and taming cycle. Back then Taming Session referred to the myriad of ways to subdue and tame a pokeslave. In the modern times, the definition of Taming Sessions has thanks to pokeball and taming cycle as taken over the original purpose of the ancient form of Taming Sessions. Today, Taming Sessions refer to preventing pokeslaves from losing their sanity, strengthening and keeping pokeslaves in their peak state." Shirou explained in depth.

"Wait a moment!" Rin shouted in alarm. "You are implying that pokeslaves before the creation of pokeballs and the taming cycle didn't require to have sex to maintain their sanity! Is that right?!"

"Well that seems to be the case," Shirou confirmed and before Rin could response he spoke up again. "That is a mystery that relates a lot of historical information that I have a hard time believing. I want to keep things simple. We should start from the basics then work ourselves to more advanced topics. What you want to do is learn how run in a marathon before knowing how to walk."

"Master is correct, what you want to know is way beyond us." Sakura added in support of Shirou.

"I wanted to ask is a reasonable question…" Rin trailed off before realizing her folly. "Fine…" She huffed. "Please continue on, Master."

"As I was saying…" Shirou continued. "Taming Sessions today is both maintenance work and training. So, in your case Rin I need have sex with you every day for you to prevent you from losing your sanity, maintain your peak condition and strengthen your powers."

Rin blushed in embarrassment. It was incredibly awkward talking about sex before Sakura. Women didn't like to hear about their lover sleeping with someone else. Yet, Rin couldn't deny that she looked forward to having sex with Shirou every day. She didn't even need to excuse herself when Shirou was the one that provided her with a legitimate reason. Sakura could only curse her luck that Rin needed to have sex every day to maintain her sanity.

"You will not lose your sanity for not having sex every day. Rin, you could probably last a fortnight without sex," said Sakura in a slightly angry tone. "The notion of having sex every day is a rough estimate to maintain a pokeslave's peak condition."

"That isn't true! You haven't read the pokedex entry regarding my breed!" Rin refuted firmly.

"Yes, I might have not read your breed's pokedex entry, but I have read mine. It firmly states that pokeslave breed's with extremely high libido, 'ideally requires a Taming Sessions every 24 hours to maintain their peak state.' I repeated that word for word." Sakura responded angrily. She turned to Shirou. "Ask Master if I am lying!"

Shirou began to sweat. He was being stared angrily by two women. Each of them was looking at him for help while promising wrath for siding with their enemy.

"Ahem…" Shirou stammered as he thought of a response. "I don't know." He grabbed his pokedex and threw it into the air. "Why don't you check for yourselves?"

"We will!" Rin and Sakura shouted as they caught the pokedex and huddled together to look at it.

"Here it is… There look!" Sakura pointed the words that she had quoted.

"I don't believe it!" Rin stashed the pokedex for herself and read the entire pokedex entry regarding Dommes. "Y-Y-You!" She stammered in rage. "I thought I had misheard or misunderstood you, but my suspicions were correct! Before you asked Master if he could have me. You wanted me as your plaything!"

"Bad girl!" Sakura shouted angrily. Rin stumbled back as if she was struck. "You have been a bad girl to falsely accuse me! Where is your proof? I never said such things. What I said with Master had nothing to do with that."

"W-w-what do you mean? I never said anything wrong or falsely accused you." Rin stammered.

"You had lied enough times!" Sakura shouted as she pointed at Rin. "Come here, Rin!" She found a seat and set down while patting her lap. "A bad girl like you needs to be punished!"

Rin took several steps back and shook her head. She wanted to respond but was silenced by the stern look Sakura directed at her. Anger boiled, but Rin kept that anger internalized and only walked over to Sakura with an aggrieved look. She didn't look at Sakura as she reluctantly rested her stomach on Sakura's lap.

"Bad girls need to be punished," said Sakura in a firm tone as she placed her hand on Rin's ass. "You are going to count and repeat why you are being punished!" Sakura brought her hand up and brought it down. "Now count and repeat!"

"One! I shouldn't have lied! Two! I shouldn't have lied! Three! I shouldn't have lied! Four! I…" Rin shouted as Sakura slapped her bottom.

Rin cried in confusion as she counted the times her ass was slapped and the reason she was being punished. She hadn't been lying nor accused Sakura falsely. She was hundred percent confident that what she said was correct. Rin also didn't know why she had obeyed Sakura's commands and didn't resist.

Suddenly, Rin started to feel a very unexpected sensation.

_This… How can this be?! _Rin thought in disbelief. Her eyes widened in shock, but the feeling didn't disappear and only became stronger. _I… am… enjoying this?! Is this why I am not resisting?_

Shirou couldn't believe the turn of events. He had seen Rin look like a misbehaved child while Sakura had been a mother punishing her child. He quickly thought that what he was seeing was something that he had never been aware of before. It was possible that Sakura and Rin had some sort of fetish, but Shirou had never discovered it. Shirou became convinced that had to be the case as Rin could have easily not obeyed Sakura's commands.

The excited looking Rin with rock-hard nipples poking out against her clothes, the wet spots on her panties and arousal dripping down her legs didn't help convince Shirou that what he was seeing was something that he had never known about.

_Why did Sakura ask me for permission to take Rin as her sub if they already had a Dom and Sub relationship? _Shirou wondered in confusion.

His confusion disappeared the longer Shirou watched Sakura spank Rin's ass. Sakura was clearly enjoying sadistic tormenting Rin as her each spank become more powerful and drawn out then the last. Rin at first screamed in agony, but the more she was spanked the less she seemed hurt and instead turned on.

"This is the last one!" Sakura shouted as she brought down her hand.

"Hundred! I shouldn't have lied!" Rin screamed in a mixed tone of pain and sadness as she cried in anger and excitement.

"You should have learned your lesson," said Sakura as she helped Rin onto her feet. "If you misbehave again I will punish you and next time more harshly!"

"Please, I will not do it again." Rin promised in untrustworthy tone.

"I hope a good girl like you doesn't lie again," said Sakura with a smile as she brought Rin's head to her breasts and hugged Rin. Sakura leaned her head forward and whispered into Rin's ears, "I didn't know you were a masochist. I had only discovered it with my new instincts as a Domme. Do you want me to help explore your fetish? I could if you promise to become my plaything."

Rin shivered at Sakura's offer. She was still dazed by everything that had happened, but she definitely knew that she had discovered something that she had never known about. As Sakura said, she was likely a masochist and she had learned about it only because of Sakura. She shook her head. Rin refused to believe she was a masochist. Everything had happened because she had been so overwhelmed and couldn't respond properly.

"Stay…" Rin exploded in anger and was about to push Sakura away when Sakura squeezed Rin into her breasts. "Mmphm!"

"Shhh… There, there," said Sakura in soothing tone as continued smother Rin with her breasts. "There is no shame in being a masochist."

A devious smile grew on Sakura's face. Sakura got a wicked idea. Rin didn't even have time to wonder what Sakura was doing. Sakura grabbed and pulled off Rin's string panties. The force was so much the ties came undone and Rin's string panties soon ended up Sakura's hands.

"Sakura, what are you doing?!" Rin screamed in shock and her face flushed in embarrassment.

"What a very naughty girl," said Sakura with a smirk as she held up Rin's string panties. "You are all wet. Are you that excited to serve, Master?"

"Give it back!" Rin shouted as she reached for her stolen string panties.

"Haha! I didn't know you were an exhibitionist!" Sakura giggled as she looked down at Rin's vagina, which was leaking more profusely than when Rin was being spanked.

"Eek!" Rin yelped as she realized that that she had not covered her groin. She cursed as Rin used one hand her groin and the other free hand to grab her stolen panties. "I am not an exhibitionist!"

"We will see about that," said Sakura with a smile.

Chains appeared out of nowhere and wrapped around Rin's limbs. Rin yelped when the chains became taut. The chains forced Rin to hang in the air in a spread-eagle position.

"Don't look!" Rin shouted as she in a futile effort tried to cover herself up when her limbs were restrained by chains.

"It's useless. Those chains are too strong," said Sakura as she walked over to Rin. Sakura leaned over and whispered into Rin's ear. "Why are you resisting? You enjoy this." Rin glared at Sakura. "Don't believe me?" Sakura pointed at Rin's groin. "Use your own eyes."

Rin shivered at what she saw. The dripping arousal leaking down her legs was undeniable proof. She had been so dead set on getting back her panties and protecting her modesty that she had completely forgotten about the pleasure she had felt exposing herself.

"So, Master," said Sakura as she turned to Shirou and she gently patted Rin's dripping pussy. "What do you think? Are you still troubled by Rin's new fetish? Don't you see Rin really enjoys it."

"What?" Shirou asked in dazed tone.

"Look at this," said Sakura as she gently opened Rin's soaking pussy. "She is basically leaking."

Shirou sighed. There was a mountain of evidence before him. He just needed to look at Rin to see more proof. Rin was a masochist and she enjoyed it.

"Well it seems obvious who is qualified as Alpha in my Harem," said Shirou in a relieved tone as if a problematic issue had been resolved.

"Alpha? Harem?" Rin asked curiously as she wanted to move the conversation aware from her newfound fetish.

"You need to think up of a better distraction," said Sakura with a smile as patted Rin's soaking wet pussy. "Maybe I should punish this pussy as encouragement for a better excuse."

Rin started to sweat. She had already been humiliated in public by Sakura; having her body exposed, getting turned on by pain and obeying Sakura's commands without resistance. The last shed of dignity she had left was not being forced to cum before Shirou due to her newfound masochism. If Sakura was to carry out her threat… Rin shivered at the thought.

"Enough!" Shirou shouted as he tried to hide that he had been turned by Sakura's sadistic and Rin's masochistic behavior. "Let Rin down and stop with the antics." He coughed and continued in quiet tone. "You can enjoy yourselves another time."

An arrow pierced through Rin. She had been relieved at first by Shirou's words as he had basically ordered Sakura to let her go and stop with her sadistic behavior. Rin felt betrayed when his last words basically gave his consent to Sakura to continue on later. The glint of Sakura's eyes confirmed that she was planning to do exactly as Shirou said to Rin.

"There is no need to explain what an Alpha and Harem means to me," said Rin in a gloomy tone. "Given the general trend I can already figure out what those words are defined as in this world."

"Same," Sakura smiled cheerfully.

"I am very curious," Rin smiled. "How does Taming Session strengthen us? Magic spells and rituals based on sex are very easy to mess up because of… ahem… distracting emotions."

"Well… Let's see…" Shirou remained silent as considered how to explain himself without humiliating himself. He thought for a few moments but he decided a simpler method. "Take it," Shirou threw his pokedex at Rin. "You can read for yourself."

Rin caught the pokedex and read the screen. Her curiosity turned to mixed reactions. She was extremely interested and fascinated by the magic and science behind Taming Session's method of strengthening a pokeslave. Yet, she couldn't help but blush in embarrassment at what had to be done to achieve the results.

"I see why you can doubt the validity of the pokedex's contents. This is completely absurd." Rin replied in embarrassed tone.

"Let me see," said Sakura as she snatched the pokedex from Rin. "Nice…" Sakura whistled. "I see some methods of Taming Sessions are right up my alley."

A shiver ran Rin's spine as Sakura looked at her. Rin wanted scream at Sakura and voice her opinion, but she couldn't. Rin's willpower to resist Sakura's actions became weaker the longer Rin interacted with Sakura since her transformation into a pokeslave. Yet, the tradeoff seemed worthwhile sometimes as Rin undeniably enjoyed and turned on by Sakura humiliating and dominating her.

_No, something is wrong. I was never like this before turning into a pokeslave. The pokeball must be changing me!_ Rin shouted in her mind angrily and the atmosphere turned gloomy around her when she knew that was nothing she could do to resist her pokeball.

"I think I should explain the rest in another time," said Shirou in reluctant tone as he saw Rin was no mood to listen anymore. "There is something I need to do and both of you require it." He paused in awkward tone. "That will be a Taming Session."

Rin's eyes brightened. Sex was exactly what she wanted. At Sakura's hand Rin had constantly being sexually teased her and she had been on the edge for a while. She eagerly grabbed Shirou's hand in excitement and failed to notice that Shirou had used his free hand to drag Sakura with him.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave your comments and criticism on the reviews. The more detailed the better, will allow me to see my flaws and fix them.**

**Follow and Favorite. I am encouraged to write by the number of Follows and Favourites so please tag this story!**

**Oh and check my other fanfics.**

**Leona-do**


	6. First PokeBattle

**Chapter Six "First PokeBattle"**

A figure plummeted into the water. There was splash and a figure leapt onto the dock. It was an exceedingly tale male, standing at nearly two meters tall with wild blond hair and ocean blue eyes, clad only in a pair of shorts that had a set of pokeballs on it.

"Welcome challenger! My name is Kengo Mizumachi." The man shouted, a beaming grin on his face. "I hope you give me a good fight. May I ask the name of my challenger?"

"Shirou Emiya," Shirou replied.

"This is a PokeBattle to determine whether or not you are qualified to be a Trainer." The referee called out from his own personal platform. "Challenger, are you ready?"

"I am not. Can you give me a minute to familiarize with the arena?" Shirou asked respectfully to the referee.

"Tell me when you are ready."

Shirou inspected the arena. The arena was very large. It was about the size of a standard sports field used in polo. For most part it was a small lake with several platforms of various sizes. The smallest was about the size of normal bed to the largest being a boxing ring. Evidently the arena favored fighters that fought on water and underwater.

"I am ready now," said Shirou.

"Kengo, are you ready?" The referee asked.

"Sure am!" Came the response from the grinning Kengo.

"Then let the match, begin!"

"Come on out, Quess!" Kengo shouted as he threw out one of the balls.

A tall girl appeared onto the central platform. She stood around 183 cm and had a muscular build. Instead of skin, she had a brown carapace. Her hands from mid forearm down was covered in a large brown carapace shaped into claws.

Shirou grabbed his pokedex and scanned his opponent's pokeslave.

**_KINGLER/QUEENLER, the Royal Crustacean Pokeslave_****_  
_**_Type: Near Human Animorph (crab)__  
Element: Water/Fighting  
Frequency: Uncommon  
Diet: Fish, Shrimp, Clams  
Role: Beach Assault  
Libido: Average  
Enhancements: Enhanced Durability, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Pressure Resistance, Carapace Manipulation, Enhanced Agility_

_Their large claw is typically seen as the key to victory for most Kingler/Queenler. Fighting for this breed revolve around fighting in close range, and the typically use their other abilities only to support their close-range abilities. While this would normally be a dangerous reliance (and indeed, Kingler/Queenlers who have for some reason become unable to use their claw become demoralized and often lose), their claw is an extraordinarily powerful weapon for the breed, as it is very heavy, strong, and sharp, but one that they can wield as though it were as light as a feather._

"Come on out, Sakura!" Shirou shouted as he kept his pokedex in one hand and he threw a pokeball.

The pokeball popped open and Sakura came out. She appeared next to Shirou and she took a running leap from the sidelines, landing on the central platform, too. Quess slid into a tight combat stance, her claw like shell ready to swing.

"A Domme, huh?" Kengo asked, the grin never leaving his face.

"This is the first battle in the match. May you start!" The referee shouted.

"Quess use Uppercut!" Kengo shouted.

"Alright!" Quess shouted as she dashed at Sakura, her clawed hand swinging up towards Sakura's chin.

Shirou Emiya watched from the sidelines and refused to give orders. He had taken up the role of Trainer reluctantly because his friends had been transformed into pokeslaves. The thought of ordering what his friends should do in battle was wrong. It was best to allow Sakura and Rin to operate independently as they knew their abilities the best. He would offer advice at best and shout out orders unless absolutely necessary.

Sakura leaned back, letting the claw pass by mere centimeters from her head. She responded as a whip materialized in her hand and she lashed out with her whip. The point-blank range allowing her whip to wrap around the Queenler's legs. Sakura started swinging her whip around. The Queenler carried along at the end of the whip smashed into the ground repeatedly.

"Snap it! Get into the water!" Kengo shouted out to the girl, who quickly brought her claw down, snapping though the simple leather whip, allowing herself to drop into the water. "Now, Water Gun!"

Quess launched herself out of the water on the opposite side that she went in, her chest swelled up before exhaling a torrent of water at the Domme. Sakura took the blast right on her face. She instead let loose a strike at the Queenler, aiming to get a hit on her opponent's shoulder before the Queeler could re-entered the water.

The Queenler raised her arm to take the blow, confident that her shell could take the blow, only for it to shatter through the carapace, leaving a gash in her arm. She shouted out in pain shortly before diving back into the water.

"Not bad…" Kengo remarked as his friendly smile into a more predatory one. "Quess, Crabhammer Uppercut!"

As soon as the orders were given, the platform directly underneath Sakura began to crack and break apart before exploding upwards as Quess launched herself up, her claw glowing as she rocketed towards Sakura. Sakura barely managed to twist out of the way, before striking with her whip once more, lashing out at the Queenler's back and then another strike, aiming at the shoulder of her claw arm. Unable to react in time Quess cried out in pain as the whip tore through her armor and into her skin and muscle, blood splashing out.

Sakura landed on another platform as Quess quickly disengaged by diving into the water and reappearing a safe distance away from Sakura's whip.

"Dive into the water and use Recovery!" Kengo shouted.

Quess dived deep into the water beyond Sakura's reach and initiated her body's self-healing. She didn't stop moving as she prowled around Sakura in the water looking for an opportunity to attack, but constantly remaining out of Sakura's attacks.

_Sakura, how are you doing? You don't fight very often and I am worried that hit from before might have done some damage. _Shirou asked telepathically.

_I am fine, Master. If I hadn't gotten Medusa's powers and turned into a pokeslave then that hit might have broken a few bones._ Sakura replied in calm tone.

_That is a relief to hear,_ Shirou sighed as he still felt very uncomfortable sending out Sakura to fight.

_Master you need to get used to it. If this world is anything like the one depicting in Pokemon then me and Rin fighting for you is something you must get used too._ Sakura said in comforting tone.

_I will get used to it,_ said Shirou in uneasy tone. _How are you going to handle the situation? The enemy has a significant advantage in the water and trying to fight her underwater will allow her to capitalize on her innate water-type advantage._

_Medusa's gorgon form seems enticing to use right now,_ Sakura replied as she constantly monitored her underwater opponent.

_Do you think that is safe? You might have gotten Medusa's powers, but you are not her. It might have some permanent and irreversible effects on your body and soul if you were to transform._ Shirou asked in a concerned tone as the notion turning into a gorgon wasn't a problem for him if Sakura was not permanently affected.

_I am very touched that you are worried about me_, said Sakura in a happy tone._ Don't worry. There shouldn't be any problems. I will only use partial transformation._

Sakura took a deep breath and she triggered the transformation. The texture of her skin slightly changed to become scale-like and a transparent eyelid covered Sakura's eyes. She looked where her opponent was before taking a dive.

"Interesting. I wonder what trick your Domme plans to use when Quess is fighting in her natural environment." Kengo remarked with curiosity as Sakura's transformation had been so minor that he hadn't noticed.

"We will have wait and see." Shirou smiled as he turned attention to the fight.

Sakura moved through the water with surprising swiftness. The water didn't impede her movement. She breathed in the water without any problem as if it was oxygen. Still despite facing no problems in the water, it was evident that there was a distinct gap between Sakura and Quess. Sakura was like a trained mountaineer who was trying to compete with someone that had lived in the mountains all their lives and came from a group that resided in the mountains for generations.

The Queenler was the first to attack. She created a vacuum and used the vacuum to create several blade-like attacks before sending them hurling at Sakura. Sakura easily moved out of the way as if she was on land. Her whip lashed at her opponent. Unlike Sakura, the whip moved slower in water than it would in air. Quess easily dodged the attack, but she was surprised that despite getting out of the way that the whip still landed a hit.

"You compensated the slower movement of your whip due to the water resistance and predicted how I would react. Isn't that right?" Quess asked as she moved away from Sakura and inspected her wound.

"That is right," Sakura confirmed without any concern she had given her current tactic away as any experienced fighter would have already figured that out.

"You will be hard-pressed to defeat me," said Quess in a confident tone as she started to circle around Sakura at any increasing faster speed. "I can tell that you are still relatively inexperienced in fighting, and even more so in water."

"We will see about that!" Sakura shouted as she decided to up her game.

The whip in her hand disappeared and move familiar chained dagger materialized. While the whip seemed like a natural extension of body thanks to her natural affinity as a Domme, but the chained dagger brought a sense of familiarity to Sakura that no other weapon could.

Quess suddenly found herself shivering. She didn't know why, but Sakura seemed to change somehow. The change escaped her and she was able to guess when Sakura suddenly disappeared. Her eyes widened in shock. It should be impossible for Sakura to suddenly disappear. The water was her home ground and there was no way she could lose in mobility. She couldn't lose in terms of speed in the water.

The Queenler yelped as chains wrapped around Quess. It started with her wrist and ankles. Soon more chained coiled around her limbs and soon the rest of her body followed. Quess pulled against the chains to free herself, but the chains were unyielding. She only caused them to strain no matter how much struggled. The chains tightened around her and she felt her body being crushed.

The Queenler was thrown out of the water and she landed on a platform with a solid thump. She found herself forced into the air by the chains. The chains dragged her into a spread-eagle position.

"Master…" Quess called out an uncomfortable tone. "…I'm afraid I can't keep fighting."

"Why?" Kengo asked in a confused tone.

"I…" Quess chewed her lips. "It's best if I don't…"

"Scream for me!" Sakura shouted excitingly as she summoned a whip and lashed Quess' body.

The Queenler's face turned red. She panted in excitement. The carapace normally covering Quess's nipples, pussy and anus retracted. Quess's nipples and clitoris and nipples swelled and hardened. Arousal started to drip down her legs.

"What are you doing, Quess! Break yourself free!" Kengo shouted. Quess began to pull at the chains. "That's right, Quess. Destroy the chains and make the Domme pay!"

At first, the chains groaned as Quess made great progression in snapping the chains. The chains looked as if they were within seconds of breaking when the chains started to repair and more chains wrapped around Quess. This new development made the Queenler nearly give up as the notion of the chains breaking was unlikely. The final nail of the coffin came when Sakura resumed her whipping when the Queenler started to destroy the chains at Kengo's orders and the budding kindling of pleasure rapidly grew into all-consuming flames.

"Master… I am… sorry…" Quess moaned out apologetically as she felt her conviction to free herself break at the sight of the repairing and new chains, and the overwhelming pleasure at being whipped. "No… I… cannot… This is… not… something… I should…"

Quess moaned out quietly at first and her moans started to become louder the more Sakura whipped her. At Sakura's whipping, it was not long before Quess reached the peak.

"Show everyone!" Sakura shouted as she lashed at the Queenler's clitoris.

"Cumming!" Quess screamed as she climaxed.

The Queenler's body spasmed. There was a sudden burst of movement. It seemed like Quess was going all out in the last moment. She frantically pulled at the chains. The chains groaned and crackled before breaking while at the same time she explosively released a large volume of white fluid. All the energy drained out of Quess as dropped onto the ground and into the white puddle she had created while she panted for breath and enjoyed the afterglow of her orgasm.

"Quess is unable to battle. She is eliminated from this PokeBattle. Victory to Sakura." The referee announced.

Shirou had an awkward expression. Out of all the ways that Sakura could have won never in his mind did he think that Sakura would achieve victory by making her opponent cum and exhausted. The victory he had imagined was Sakura weakening the Queenler with poison and psionics before scoring a decisive win. Sakura's use of poison and psionics was not what he had expected. He made a bitter smile and apologetically looked at Kengo.

"This wasn't a SexBattle… I shouldn't have won like that…" Shirou spoke in embarrassed tone.

"It's fine. No rules were broken. A victory is a victory." Kengo laughed like a good sportsman. "I will not make the same mistake." He turned his attention to the Queenler. "Ah, that was embarrassing. I will talk to you later about this. Return, Quess." Kengo recalled his pokeslave back into her pokeball. He grabbed another pokeball and threw it. "Alright then, you're up, Hasel!"

The new opponent was massive. She was standing at an imposing three meters tall with a body comprised of muscles with thick, dark blue scales. Her nails were sharp that it seemed like each one was small blade to themselves. While Hasel possessed many reptilian features, it was very obvious she was of human descent.

A quick scan with his pokedex revealed information that Shirou wanted to know.

**_FERALIGARTER, the Gator Pokeslave_**_  
Type: Near Human Animorph (Alligator)  
Element: Water  
Frequency: Uncommon  
Diet: omnivore, with carnivore tendencies (preference: fish)  
Role: Extremely favored in firefighter departments  
Libido: Average  
Enhancements: Enhanced Endurance, Enhanced Strength, Strong Jaw, Sharp Teeth and Claws, hard scaled skin  
Feraligarters with their increased strength, tough skin, imposing form, powerful jaws, and a few rather devastating attacks would have made them nearly ideal water-type pokeslave was it not for their singlemindedness that made them vulnerable to caught by surprise. Instead, that distinct honor of being the ideal water-type fighting pokeslave goes to the powerful and often easily angered Gynadose._

"Meet my Feraligarter, Hasel." Kengo called out. "Hasel be careful of your opponent's poison and psionics. She made Quess loss in a humiliating manner as if this was a SexBattle."

"Got it." Hasel nodded. She grinned, revealing a long row of gleaming sharp teeth and hunched over in a combat stance. "You are going to pay for humiliating my friend."

"This is the second battle of the match. You may begin!" The referee shouted.

"Hasel use Takedown," Kengo ordered.

The Feraligarter launched forward with enough force to break the boards underneath her. Sakura jumped, barely dodging in time, and struck out again with her whip. She aimed for the Feraligarter's legs. The whip struck against the Feraligarter's legs and did little more than scratch her.

"You'll need more than those toys to hurt me, girly" Hasel chuckled as she turned to face the still airborne Sakura and swung her tail, slamming it into Sakura and sending her flying through the air.

Sakura managed to gain control of her trajectory as she hit the arena wall feet-first, launching back at the Feraligarter with immense speed as she lashed out at Hasel's belly. Hasel grunted at the blow struck, feeling a slight hit as it cut through her immensely tough scales, before raising her fist and attempted to slam it down on the still moving Sakura. Showing just how impressive her reflexes were, Sakura lashed her whip towards one of the rocks sticking out of the water and when it was wrapped around the tip she yanked on her whip hard enough to change the trajectory of her flight, dodging the attack.

Hasel bunched up her muscles and dove into the water, submerging herself and disappearing from Sakura's view. The water suddenly erupted behind Sakura as Hasel appeared, her massive jaw opened wide, ready to snap Sakura in two between her teeth.

Sakura leapt to the side, avoiding the powerful jaws. Her whip lashed out, catching the Feraligarter point-blank right across the eyes.

"Gah, you bitch!" Hasel shouted out as she clutched at her eye. "I'll tear your arms off for that one!" Inhaling a massive breath, she used her one eye to aim at Sakura and shouted out. "HYDRO PUMP!"

Sakura jumped away, leaping from rock to rock as she continually evaded the water shooting out at her from Hasel, sometimes using her whips to get an extra bit of distance.

"Gah, what… what was on that whip!" Hasel shouted as she staggered slightly, her entire body felt strange. "No matter, I'll still kill you first! HYDRO… CANNON!"

Sakura kept leaping and dodging, though she was using her whip much more liberally as she barely managed to stay ahead of the massive torrent of water being shot out by the Feraligarter.

"Not bad, not many can outrun Hasel's Hydro Cannon like that." Kengo let out an impressed whistle as Sakura continued to outrun the blasted water.

The highly pressurized and fast-moving water trailed behind Sakura. She kept dodging, her whips reaching out to grasp rocks ahead of her as she kept pulling herself ahead of the Hydro Cannon.

_How strong is her immune system?_ _It should have taken effect by now. _Sakura wondered in amazement as she didn't see her poison coated strikes having any effect. _The tough hide is thick. That could've prevented the poison from entering the bloodstream._

Sakura changed to her chained daggers. The whip couldn't penetrate Hasel's skin and it was not strong enough to survive the necessary force to Sakura would need if she wanted crush her opponent's flesh and bones.

The Domme threw the dagger at Hasel. Hasel didn't dodge. She allowed the dagger to hit her. The result was the dagger gazing off the blue scales and only leaving gash behind that didn't cause Hasel any pain.

"What is that supposed to do?" Hasel laughed as she dived into the water and disappeared.

Sakura pulled on her chain and grabbed the dagger. She continued tracking Hasel through her senses as she gazed at her weapon. Her weapon while not a Noble Phantasm wasn't an ordinary weapon. The lack of damage inflicted showed just how hard Hasel's scales were.

A boom could be heard. Hasel dove out of water and opened her jaws, intending to take a bite out of Sakura. The Domme stood there. A smile grew as Hasel's jaw came closer to biting into Sakura's torso. Her attack suddenly came to a halt. Chains out of nowhere came from all directions and wrapped around her body.

"Hasel break out immediately! Quess humiliated herself when she had been poisoned by some poison that turned her into a masochist and whipped into an orgasm. You don't up to end up like Quess!" Kengo shouted.

The Feraligarter shuddered as she imagined how her friend was humiliated.

"I'm not going to be like Quess!" Hasel growled as she pulled on the chains.

The chains stained against the force exerted by Hasel. Parts of the chains started to weaken. It seemed like the chains were breaking. Hasel's progress of breaking the chains was faster than Quess.

Sakura laughed as she gave the command. Hasel screamed as the chains tightened. The chains were like a vice as they tightened in a circular manner in an attempt to crush the Feraligarter. She felt her scales groan under pressure and crack. Her muscles were being pulled and torn. Only her bones seemed unaffected by the chains, but Hasel felt that if she didn't do anything they would break.

"I have wanted to try this out for a while, but had neither the ability or time before." Sakura spoke in playful tone as a sadistic smile grew. "Gorgon Breaker."

Hasel stopped moving. Her attempt to break herself free ceased. She dangled on the chains. A smile grew as her eyes glowed with happiness. She started to blush and pant in excitement. Her nipples and clitoris swelled up and hardened. Arousal dripped down her legs.

"I now have a subject for an experiment. Here I go." Sakura smiled sadistically. "Bellerophon."

The slave collar, which was worn by all pokeslaves, around Hasel's neck was covered by a larger and more elaborate golden one. Golden bands appeared on Hasel's body. Sakura grabbed a materializing golden whip and whipped Hasel.

Sakura dismissed the chains and Hasel dropped down onto the ground with a thud. Hasel didn't seem to feel any pain from her body hitting the earth. She just lay there in the ground with vacant and blissful look as if she was in another world.

"Hasel snap out of it!" Kengo shouted to no avail. He continued to shout encouragement and orders, but the result remained the same. Hasel was unable to hear her master.

Soon Sakura started to treat Hasel as if the Feralgarter was her own person pet. If Sakura gave an order Hasel would carry it out faithfully. The orders started something as familiar as barking then it started to become more complex as if Sakura wanted to humiliate the mindless Hasel. Sakura's fun soon came to an end when it became apparently clear Hasel couldn't resist.

"Hasel is unable to battle. She has lost. Victory to Sakura." The referee announced. "Please release Hasel from your control, Sakura."

Sakura sighed as if she had lost a favorite toy, but she complied. She stopped influencing Hasel's mind and breaking the dream that Hasel had been trapped in. The golden bands controlling Hasel dispersed into motes of light.

"M… Master… I…" The Feralgarter moaned as she started to masturbate.

"Such potent poison and psionics…" Kengo sighed helpless as he recalled the Feralgarter. "That is one tough Domme I am up against."

"The final exam came to an end with your victory. From what I can you see fulfill the requirements to become a licensed Trainer. Although take my words with grains of salt as I am not part of the panel of examiners that ultimately determine if you get a licensed as an official Trainer." The referee spoke in caring tone. "If you win the last fight in this PokeBattle the chances of getting the Trainer's license goes up. Do you wish to continue?"

"Thank you for your advice," said Shirou in a polite tone before nodding. "I want to continue the PokeBattle."

"Understood." The referee replied. "The PokeBattle continues!"

"So… are you going to continue like you are, Miss Domme?" Kengo asked in an anxious tone as stared at Sakura.

Shirou turned to Sakura. She was relatively unharmed and showed no signs of physical or mental exhaustion. In his mind, Sakura could fight another round. Shirou quickly came to the conclusion that Sakura should sit the next fight out. She had gained some battle experience and how it was to fight in pokebattles as a pokeslave. It was time for Rin's turn.

"Sakura, return." Shirou recalled Sakura into her pokeball and grabbed another pokeball. He threw the pokeball and said, "Come out, Rin."

"Who am I fighting?" Rin asked excitingly at Shirou as she materialized.

A troubled sigh came out. Shirou was still disturbed despite constantly preparing his mind for it. He was still having a hard time accepting that Rin was fine with how she was behaving. It had not been to long ago that Rin had been resistant with the notion. Now, Rin was flawless behaving like any obedient and loyal pokeslave. He wondered how much of her current behavior was result of Rin had willingly accepted her fate or had been brainwashed by the pokeball.

"You made the right choice not to send Sakura back out, especially when I was planning to go all out." Kengo grinned ferally. He threw his third ball. "Crush them, Daisy!"

A very tall pokeslave appeared on the center platform. She stood around four meters long with a long prehensile, rigid tail, her entire body was toned to near perfection and covered in golden scales with several silverish horns sprouting from her head. A pair of crimson eyes glared at Shirou.

**_GYNADOSE, the Sea Serpent Pokeslave_**

_Type: Not Very Near Human Metamorph - Inhumanoid Animorph (Sea Serpent)  
Element: Dragon/Water  
Frequency: Rare  
Diet: Seafood, Water Pokeslaves  
Role: Battleships, feral terrors.  
Libido: High  
Enhancements: Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Durability, Enhanced Speed_

_Gynadose are powerful battle platforms, capable of doing enormous damage on their own, particularly against aquatic targets. They are amongst the strongest water-type pokeslaves to roam the waters but are more common than the more powerful and rare water-type pokeslaves._

"This is the third and final battle of the match. You may start!" The referee shouted.

"Daisy use Tidal Wave!" Kengo shouted.

Daisy let out a loud roar as the water began to churn behind her before rising up in a massive wave that threatened to sweep everything away. Rin launched small balls of fire into the water. The fireballs collided with the water wave. Fire and water met, exploding into steam and a thick mist obscured the arena.

The Gynadose was surprised when without warning Rin appeared behind her with the mist dispersing with the sheer speed of Rin's movements. Daisy she leapt away, surprisingly nimble for her size, and landed on one of the rock outcroppings.

"Hyper Beam!" Kengo shouted.

Daisy inhaled a breath before unleashing a massive beam that swept up the water around it, barreling straight for Rin.

Rin dodged, leaping away to another rock outcropping. After Rin found a rock where she got a foothold, she sped forward, slamming into the Gynadose just after she finished her Hyper Beam. Rin cut at Daisy' face. Daisy screamed as Kanshou and Bakuya cut deeply into Daisy's face, drawing a lot of blood in the process.

Daisy roared as she felt the cut flash and broken bones that Rin had caused.

"HYDRO PUMP!" Daisy roared as she unleashed a blast of highly pressurized and fast-moving water at Rin.

Rin managed to dodge out of the way, but Daisy aimed Hydro Pump at rock and it deflected in an angle that hit Rin. She screamed as Hydro Pump hit her right in the groin. It hurt her so much that stopped moving. As a result, Rin dropped into the water of the arena. She popped out of the water and was climbing up a rocky outcrop while nursing her bruised groin.

"Take that bitch!" The Gynadose screeched as she changed into a draconic looking serpent and slid into the water.

The pain still ached and Rin didn't want to move, but the fight wouldn't end just because she was hurt. It would only stop with her coming out the victor or loser. She swore she would win as that was the greatest form of revenge Rin could have against her opponent.

Rin refocused her mind onto the battle. She started throwing several copies of Kanshou and Bakuya all over the arena. The blades dug into any surface that they were thrown into with ease. Rin chanted a quick incantation and brought down thunder down onto the thrown sabers and immediately electrifying the entire arena.

The Gynadose immediately broke out of the water and thrashed to the surface, screaming out in pain.

"Daisy use Dragon Rage!" Kengo shouted.

Daisy blasted out a massive wall of purplish-blue flames. Rin leapt up as high as she could, but it was not enough. The fire still reached her. She quickly threw her red cloak around her body and magically enhanced her cloak to resist the effects of fire. The fire struggled against the cloak before going out.

Rin stopped using the cloak as shield and pulled it aside to regain her sight of the enemy. An attack that she had been completely unaware caught her by surprise. The vortex of concentrated power unleashed itself at the Rin, tearing apart anything caught in its path. She dodged to the side and threw her cloak in front of her as Daisy changed the direction of Dragon Rage.

The red cloak resisted for a while before it started to burn. It started to glow like molten lava as if the cloak was made out of metal. Rin sent magical energy into it to repair it and also strengthen it against Dragon Rage.

Daisy growled in annoyance that her attack was being stopped. The blue beam brightened as the density of fire increased. The longer the cloak resisted the more furious the Gynadose became. She continued to increase the intensity of her attack and was finally rewarded for her effort.

"I destroyed your cloak. Let's see if you have anything else to protect you!" Daisy growled as the cloak burning away into ashes. Her eyes widened as Rin was nowhere to be seen. "Where did she go?"

"Be careful, Daisy! Above you!" Kengo warned.

The Gynadose looked up to find her opponent. Rin sent a flurry of slashes and stabs as gravity pulled her down. Scores of attacks accumulated on Daisy's body in rapid succession. There were deep gashes on the golden scales, but for the most part Daisy's scales protected her from injury. The worst Daisy suffered were shallow cuts to her muscles underneath her scales.

Rin dropped into the water and that was when Daisy reacted. The Gynadose swiftly dove into the water and chased after Rin. Daisy took a bite at Rin. Rin was barely able to respond as she was slower than the Gynadose, who was in her natural environment and completely unhindered by the water unlike Rin. She did manage to bring her weapons at Daisy before the Gynadose decided to back off.

Daisy constantly moved around Rin as she looked for an opportunity to attack. The Blade Mistress was barely able to move her body to keep up with Daisy to stop her potential attacks. Suddenly, Daisy charged at Rin when she saw an opportunity. Rin stopped the attack and the following rapid series of attacks were started to become more successful. She was able to avoid major injuries, but minor wounds started to add up and started to affect her combat performance.

_Melee is not going to work when I am barely fast enough to respond to Daisy's attacks. _Rin concluded as she dismissed her twin sabers. _Damn, I sometimes hate being transformed into a Blade Mistress. Most of the magic I used to be able to use are beyond my ability._ _I can only rely on EMIYA's powers right now. _She summoned a bow and pulled the bowstring._ Take my arrows!_

The underwater battle started to shift slightly in Rin's favor as she shot arrows at Gynadose. No longer was Rin on the defensive, who struggled to keep Daisy at bay and remain in a passive state. Rin was finally able to go on the offensive and attack where her body was not fast enough underwater to launch melee attacks at the Gynadose.

_My arrows are not working. The water resistance is slowing my arrows too much for any hit to get past Daisy's scales and I am not skilled in EMIYA's powers to use anything else besides normal arrows. _Rin growled in frustration at her inability to hurt the Gynadose. _I need a weapon that I can create and use to wound my enemy._

Rin pondered. She didn't have the skills and experience to make anything besides mundane blades and arrows with Kanshou and Bakuya being an exception. There was no doubt that regular arrows she made still had some room for improvements yet it was outside her reach. The Blade Mistress considered she could do and called upon her unique skills that were not EMIYA's.

_I might try it,_ Rin shrugged as she hated defeat and wanted to get revenge on the Gynadose for hitting her groin fight but there was nothing wrong with losing as nothing was on the line.

The Gynadose growled in frustration at her inability to score a decisive blow and charged at Rin with more speed then Hasel had used before.

Rin was unable to dodge in time and a chuck of flesh from her legs was chewed off. She just grunted in pain and launched her new arrows at Hasel. Most of the arrows managed to hit their target but failed to penetrate through the Gynadose's thick scales.

Hasel was taking another pass at Rin when she screamed. The Gynadose didn't know why she was hurt. All the arrows in the past had failed to harm her, and the same should have happened. She soon recognized what had happened as the pain lasted longer, but it was too late. Various types of attacks wrecked Hasel's body as the recently changed crystal arrowheads worked their magic. She resisted for a moment before the pain was too much and Hasel fell unconscious.

"This Battle is over!" The referee declared as he saw Daisy's unconsciousness state and her body sinking further into the water. "Winner, Shirou Emiya!"

"Daisy." Kengo sighed as he saw the loss of final and strongest pokeslave. He recalled Daisy to her pokeball and turned to Shirou with a smile. "Congratulations," Kengo said like a good sportsman and offered his hand. "That was an impressive PokeBattle."

"You didn't do that bad yourself." Shirou responded with a friendly smile and shook Kengo's hand. "I apologize again for what Sakura did…"

"It's fine as I said before. A loss is a loss, especially when within the bounds of competitive pokebattle rules." Kengo replied in a nonchalant tone. "Excuse me but I have to take my girls to the PokeCenter. Goodbye, Shirou Emiya, and I hope to see you again the future."

"Goodbye, Kengo!" Shirou waved as Kengo walked off. He soon turned to the referee. "Thank you for your time and impartial judgement."

"No problem, kid." The referee smiled. "I hope you get your Trainer's license. I am off and hope this isn't the last time we see each other."

"How was it? Don't you think that was quite impressive for my first PokeBattle?" Rin asked with a smile as she swam up and jumped out of the water.

"That was impressive," Shirou said with a smile. "Let's go somewhere private and talk as you and Sakura no doubt have questions why I suddenly rushed off to get a Trainer license and made you girls fight without much warning."

* * *

**What do you guys think? Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave your comments and criticism on the reviews. The more detailed the better, will allow me to see my flaws and fix them.**

**Follow and Favorite. I am encouraged to write by the number of Follows and Favourites so please tag this story!**

**Oh and check my other fanfics.**

**Leona-do**


	7. PokeCenter

**Chapter Seven "PokeCenter"**

Sakura was the first to enter the room before Rin. She quickly sat on the only available bed in the room and looked at Rin. A smile blossomed as Sakura beckoned at Rin and she gestured at her lap. Rin instinctively felt the urge to obey Sakura and complied. Sakura started to pat Rin's head. She gently and dotingly moved her hands. It was as if Sakura was patting a pet instead of a person.

Rin didn't know why, but it felt so good to be patted on her head. The longer Sakura patted her head the more pleasant it felt. She basked in bliss of having her head patted. Something seemed to change and Rin bit her lip to suppress her moan. Her eyes widened in disbelief. She was turned on by Sakura's patting. This revelation greatly shocked Rin.

_Nothing like this has ever happened in the past. Am I developing a new fetish? A fetish where I feel turned on by being treated like a pet. _Rin thought as she struggled to suppress her moans.

"How are you adapting to life as a pokeslave?" Sakura asked as she continued to pat Rin's head.

"I don't know what to feel anymore…" Rin replied in a conflicted tone.

"There, there." Sakura said in a comforting tone. "How is being a pokeslave troubling you?"

"I hated it at first because my body and soul had been altered without my consent." Rin growled in frustration and she shuddered before continuing in a softer tone. "I had been forced to enjoy unwanted sexual pleasure and brainwashed... Now, I have started to enjoy it."

"Good girl. It took courage to admit it and overcome your shame." Sakura praised Rin as she patted Rin's head. She saw Rin's hesitant look and coaxed Rin in a soothing tone. "Go on. Tell me more."

"I am starting to enjoy being a pokeslave and started to see everything before this as a fading dream…" Rin paused as she shuddered in pleasure. "All I think about these days is… The pleasure from pleasing and obeying Master. The reward for responding as desired…"

"You can enjoy being a pokeslave without any concerns. Master will never treat us any different from before us becoming pokeslaves. Just enjoy everything you have told me." Sakura spoke in a pleased tone as if what she was hearing was excellent news.

A moan nearly escaped. Rin barely managed to suppress it but chewing on her lips and nearly drawing blood. The last moan was already pushing her limits. She was really turned on now. When Sakura had first started patting her head and praising her it had been a kindling that Rin could have suppressed. The constant patting and praises had stroked the flames. The more Sakura patted her head and more difficult it became for Rin to suppress the urge to moan. Rin needed to act before she humiliated herself.

"It is wrong. I shouldn't be enjoying these feelings being a pokeslave!" Rin growled as she tried to banish her recent tendency and growing appreciation for enjoying her new life as a pokeslave.

"There is nothing wrong with your feelings. You are overthinking. Be a good girl and enjoying being Master's pokeslave. There is nothing to worry about," said Sakura in a comforting tone as she patted Rin's head.

It was too much. At first, Sakura patting her head and praises had been kindling and slowly reached the point of being dry logs. Sakura's latest comforting words and praise just poured gasoline over the fire.

"Cumming!" Rin screamed as she orgasmed.

As Rin basked in the afterglow of her orgasm she couldn't help wonder what Sakura was thinking. Her face went red in embarrassment as Sakura no doubt be shocked at the sight of her orgasm. It would have been something that Sakura had likely never had expected. She felt like she couldn't look at Sakura in the eyes ever again after what had happened.

Rin collapsed onto Sakura as the afterglow of the orgasm faded away and she felt drained from the orgasm. When her bottom landed on Sakura, Rin was shocked by what she felt. Her bottom had felt damp fabric and her bottom was now wet.

"You…" Rin looked at Sakura in disbelief. "Why…"

"Rin, are alright?" Shirou asked as he entered the room.

"Master!" Rin shouted in alarmed tone as she jumped up and completely forgot about her recent discovery. "Since when were you there, Master?"

"I have been wondering the same, Master." Sakura added in a curious tone.

"Well…" Shirou smiled awkwardly. "I arrived when Sakura told Rin to sit down on her lap."

Rin's face became red. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It meant that Shirou had been eavesdropping and heard everything. Her blush became darker shades of red when she realized the possibility that Shirou had been peeping too. That made the situation even more embarrassing.

"Rin don't make a fuss," said Sakura in serious tone. Any thought of refusing disappeared from Rin's heart when she saw Sakura's dangerous eyes. "Master would you mind explaining why you made us fight in a PokeBattle straight after sex?"

"You mean… Taming Session…" Shirou coughed. "Well I could have explained what your life would be like from now on, but I decided it was better that experiencing for yourselves."

"Actions speak louder than words," Sakura nodded in agreement. "So, we experienced it for ourselves. Pokeslaves are treated like fictional Pokemon. We are tools."

"Put it bluntly, yea…" Shirou replied in an uncomfortable tone. "Don't think that anything has changed. I will never exploit you. I promise you that. You will always be my friends."

"Is that okay?" Rin asked. Shirou became confused. "What I meant is will treating as friends okay? I remember from history that countries where slavery was accepted that it was socially and culturally unacceptable for a master and slave to have any relationships."

"Oh, that shouldn't be a problem." Shirou replied in a nonchalant tone. "There is a reason why Trainer's pokeslaves are collectively called a Harem. Society in this world openly accepts master and slaves having a relationship."

"That is good to hear," said Rin in a relieved tone. "I have been wondering. I come I have never seen any male Pokeslaves? Do they not exist?"

"They do exist… It's just that you haven't been outside your pokeball and explored the world for any long period of time." Shirou replied.

"That is true…" Rin conceded.

"There is something I wanted to correct." Shirou turned to Sakura. "The fictional creatures that we saw in Pokemon franchise don't exist, but that word is commonly used. Pokemon in this world refers to all non-human enslaved beings."

"Are you saying pokeballs can capture anything?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Well according to what I have heard and read on the pokedex, everything short of a Divine Spirit has been caught with a pokeball." Shirou replied honestly. "Although keep in mind, the word pokeball is very broad term like the word, sword. The standard pokeball is all-round general-purpose tool. If you want to have the greatest chance of capturing a pokemon and pokeslave it best to get a specialist pokeball designed for that target."

"Got it," Sakura nodded her head.

"So, what is the plan from now, Master?" Rin asked.

"All you have to do is be a good girl and obey," said Sakura in a seductive tone as she patted Rin's head. "Do you like the pleasure I invoke? I will happily train you if that what you want~?"

Rin panted. She was getting turned on again. The more Sakura patted her the more excited she became. Sakura's words echoed in her mind as she felt the pleasure increase. The notion of resistance didn't register to Rin. Her mind couldn't help and seriously considered Sakura's proposition. Ever since becoming a pokeslave Rin had felt obeying Sakura and letting her to whatever she wanted was really pleasurable for Rin.

"I understand! I will listen and obey like a good girl! So please train me, Sakura! It feels so good~!" Rin screamed in pleasure.

"Good girl~!" Sakura cooed happily. "I will train you, but you have to call me, Mistress. Do you understand?"

"I…" Rin hesitated as if she felt was about to do something wrong.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked in puzzled tone. She stopped patting Rin's head. "Do you not like what I do? I could stop if you want."

Rin trembled. It was not because she was scared, but the complete opposite. She absolutely wanted Sakura to continue patting her head and complimenting her. It made her feel so good, and she was already starting to be addicted to the experience.

"I like what you are doing, Mistress!" Rin screamed in anticipation.

"That's a good girl, Rin. You are doing the right thing." Sakura replied happily as she patted Rin's head.

Shirou, who had watched the scene from the side in silence, couldn't believe what he had seen. The more that he had watched Sakura's and Rin's behavior the more he thought that the girls had been hiding a secret relationship from him. A Dom and Sub relationship. It might have remained a secret had it not been Sakura's overwhelming need to satisfy new urges as a Domme.

"Sakura stop it," Shirou coughed. "You and Rin can have your fun another time when I am not around. There is still more I need to explain. Please follow me."

Sakura let out a sigh but stopped patting Rin. Rin whined at the pleasure of having her head patted suddenly stopped. Quickly the two girls followed after Shirou.

Shirou and the girls were soon walking down a flight of stairs. There the girls saw more people in the new world they find themselves in, besides the previous Trainer and his Harem that they had defeated. What they found was quite a surprise.

"Take a seat," said Shirou as he walked to a free table and sat down on a chair. "The next few things are easier to explain if you have examples before your own eyes."

The girls sat down. Rin looked around and was surprised by what she found.

"This isn't a cosplay expo right? If this place isn't what a joke. Armor is supposed to provide a layer of defense against danger. So much flesh is exposed and the vital organs are not being protected." Rin spoke in an insulted tone.

"As if you can talk…" Sakura grumbled as she looked at Rin's current and exposing attire of black string bikini and red half-skirt.

"Rin calm down will you," said Shirou in annoyed tone as he saw the looks coming at him and comments being made about his friends. "I will explain, but you can't make such a large commotion again, understood?"

The natural urge to stand her ground made Rin to fiercely stare at Shirou. She saw Shirou's disapproving look. Rin knew she had offended her master. A slave is supposed to please and serve their master. What she had done was wrong and she shouldn't make the situation worse. That would be embarrassing her master.

"Fine," Rin grumbled and she sat down.

"I am sorry for the disturbance." Shirou spoke loudly in apologetic tone. "I promise that my friend will not make a scene again."

The annoyed crowd quickly returned to their own conversation and tasks, but a few gazes lingered on Shirou and his friends before they too returning to what they were doing before Rin made a scene.

"Where are we exactly? This place is filled with fighters." Sakura asked as she continued to eye her surroundings.

"You wouldn't know of course because you have spent most of your time inside your pokeball," said Shirou with a smile. "The reasons why I kept you in your pokeballs were because I didn't want to overwhelm you with new information."

"Yea, right." Rin scoffed.

"Let me ask you. How much time do you think has passed since you discovered your transformation into a pokeslave?" Shirou asked as he studied Rin's expression.

"One… Two days?" Rin replied in a questioning tone as she tried to recall how much time had passed since learning about her new status as a pokeslave.

"It's been a month." Shirou responded bluntly. Rin and Sakura looked at Shirou as if he had joked to them. "I am not joking. It has really been a month!" The girls continued to look at him in disbelief. "I have read that pokeslaves cannot tell the passage of time inside their pokeballs. It seems to be true from your reactions."

Immediately, Rin and Sakura started to doubt Shirou. The suspicion that Rin and Sakura had didn't disappear despite his words. While they didn't alright dismiss Shirou's claim, it was very hard to believe. A month passing by without them noticing seemed unrealistic given that they hadn't been situation similar to a coma. They just simply couldn't stomach Shirou's explanation without proof instead of words.

"It's really been a month," Shirou sighed in dismay. "Well that fact that a month has passed while you were inside your pokeballs isn't the most important thing right now. The point is that most of your time being inside a pokeball happened because I was so shocked by what I have learned and forgot about you, Rin, Sakura, and coming to terms with what I had learned."

"Tell us a little about what has shocked you so much a month passed and you forget about us," said Rin in a sarcastic tone.

"I am not lying…" Shirou sighed. "Let's start with where we are. It is a PokeCenter."

The girls looked around in surprise. When the words PokeCenter came to mind it made them think of healing station or veterinarian clinic for fictional pokemon. What they saw completely different from what they had imagined, assuming if Shirou was telling the truth.

"PokeCenters don't just serve as places for healing," Shirou continued. "They serve many purposes such as somewhere to rest and resupply. This PokeCenter we are at is very large. We are currently in one of the many privately-operated inns of this pokecenter."

Rin was about to open her mouth when a thought came to her. Her face became flushed when she realized what she was doing was stupid. Shirou had no reason to lie to them. What was he to benefit from lying to her? She started to feel she might have been to close-minded without giving Shirou any chances to convince her. Rin wondered if Sakura was thinking the same as her and looked to find that Sakura still seemed suspicious.

"Why don't you show us around?" Sakura asked.

"Let's go then," said Shirou as he stood up and led the way.

The girls soon found themselves out of the inn and into what could be thought described as a small mall. They found several shops and other inns. All the stores seemed to be involved in selling products or services aimed at explorers and fighters.

"This PokeCenter is round about average compared to others. The smallest and most remote PokeCenters always has one a hospital and a store that sells weapons, armors and consumables." Shirou explained as he guided Rin and Sakura through the pokecenter.

"Would the largest pokecenter take up an entire district?" Rin asked curiously.

"That is correct." Shirou nodded. "Well that is what I have read on my pokedex and heard from talking to people. I could be wrong as I never verified that for myself."

"What's the name of this place? Not the district, but this location." Sakura inquired.

"About that…" Shirou said in awkward tone as he stopped. "This town happens to be named Pallet…"

"Pallet… Seriously? That is their name. You might as well call it Pallet Town!" Rin laughed.

"This town happens to be in a region called the… Kanto Region…" Shirou continued as his expression became weird.

"You got to be pulling my strings! A town called Pallet. A region called Kanto... This cannot be Pallet Town of the Kanto Region, right?!" Rin shouted in disbelief.

Shirou remained silent and didn't look at Rin.

"Talk about coincidence…" Sakura remarked as she thought about the other things she had learned about this world.

"I wish I was joking, but that is what I learned." Shirou replied in dismayed tone. "Anyway, can we talk about something else. I really don't want to talk about this anymore…"

The girls nodded their heads. Actually, they started to become angry just thinking about it too. The fact that they were pokeslaves, the constant appearance of the pokeball and pokedex was something that they could barely tolerate. Rin and Sakura felt as if their heads were going to explode in rage if they thought about Pallet Town and the Kanto Region.

A passing person caught Rin's attention. She quickly forgot about the things that were causing her anger and looked at the passer's attire.

"You seem to have thought my earlier comments regarding 'the armor' we see people wearing were wrong? Why made you think that way?" Rin asked in a curious tone.

"Look at the people around you? Do you think that they are stupid enough to risk their lives to fight in such skimpy or exposing equipment?" Shirou responded back rhetorically.

Before responding, Rin took another look at the people around her. Many were equal or more combat experienced than her. Those that were green or below her in combat experience were few. She really tried, but she didn't see what made Shirou refute her regarding their defensive equipment.

"Did you notice, Sakura?" Shirou asked as Sakura didn't have the same opinion about the surrounding people's equipment as Rin.

"I did," Sakura nodded her head before turning to Rin. "The fact that you still haven't noticed is beyond me. It's not like the first time you have encountered such equipment. Well at least nothing as skimpy or exposing as what we are currently seeing…"

"Really?" Rin raised a brow.

"Look at your own clothes for example…" Sakura grumbled.

Rin hearing the comment looked down at her own body. Her eyes widened in disbelief at her state of dress. She had been half-naked and walking around without noticing. It was so embarrassing, but she started to calm down somewhat when she realized no one was really staring at her and she seemed right in place given there were many people that were wearing even more exposing attire.

"I didn't mean check yourself out…" Sakura groaned. "I was referring if you could notice anything strange about what you wore."

Anger rose up, but Rin quickly suppressed it. Sakura was clearly talking about something that she hadn't noticed. She tried using her magical senses this time and it was clear as day what she had missed. Rin became fascinated by what she missed and was marveled.

"You have finally noticed the unique crafting method and magic used in exposing equipment." Shirou noted as he looked at Rin's focused expression. "Appear-wise, the defensive equipment you see doesn't seem to offer much or any protection, but that far from the truth. They offer just as much protection as 'proper' defensive gear. It's just their protection doesn't come from physical means, but through magic."

"The crafting method and magic is unlike anything I have ever seen. It is a marvel of magic. I want to study…" Rin spoke in an excited tone.

"You can study all you want later. There is more I want to tell you," said Shirou in an amused tone. "Don't you want to ask about the other things you have likely noticed?"

"I didn't miss it," said Sakura in a very interested tone. "The people here interest me the most."

Rin grumbled in annoyance at being pulled away from conducting an extensive study of her clothing when she scrutinized the people around her. She started to curse under her breath. The unique crafting method and magic in her clothes seemed trivial after she got some cursory data about the people around her. What had happened was akin to her being fascinated by silver when she had missed the more precious gold around her.

"Interesting…" Rin mumbled as she started to gather more data and became deeply fascinated. "The sample size here seems too small make a proper conclusion that might apply to the whole population, but there is a very remarkable difference between individuals."

"The development of human civilization in this world is different from Earth. One such difference is something called the Human Construction Technique. This is what has caused the difference of the people around us from those of Earth." Shirou explained.

"Human Construction Technique…" Rin repeated as she etched that word into her memory. "What marvelous work of magic. It must be some sort of self-modifying method to alter and enhance the human body, right?"

"The Human Construction Technique is designed to enhance the human body and soul." Shirou nodded. "You are partially correct with your guess. Most Human Construction Techniques work on the user, but there is a separate branch that require someone else to modify the body and soul."

"Interesting…" Rin muttered as she lost herself in her own world.

"Does the Human Construction Technique have anything to do with pokeslaves? I haven't read any information on the pokedex regarding other pokeslave breeds beside mine and Rin's, but I have a strong suspicion there is a link." Sakura asked.

"There is a link but save that for another time. Learning too much at once isn't good for you, and it's a very complicated topic that I want to talk on another day." Shirou responded with a mysterious smile.

Sakura wanted to press for more information but decided not to. Shirou was not the type of person to lie to her. He must have his reason and she trusted him with her life. Instead, Sakura had another question that been bothering her for a while.

"Some people look human, but it feels as if they belong a completely different species…" Sakura remarked.

"Only the most extreme Human Construction Techniques can do that, but I believe some those people you are talking about might actually not be human…" Shirou replied.

"Not human? You mean like a half-blood or those with non-human ancestry?" Sakura inquired.

"Not human at all," said Rin as she suddenly snapped out of her musing. "Their transformation cannot my eyes. I recognize some of them. Centaur, nymph, and satyr to name a few."

"What?" Sakura mouthed in disbelief. "Is this a place where non-humans secretly gather?"

"This is one of the main reasons why I was so shocked and spent a month without letting you out of your pokeball for a month," said Shirou with an awkward smile. "Many species that have been forgotten, gone extinct, or driven away on Earth can be found in great numbers in this world and coexist with humanity."

"Is the cultural, social and historical complexities and interactions between species that important that you forgot about us for a month?" Rin asked, guessing what she believed had distracted Shirou.

"It's mindboggling. If I say or do something offensive we might find ourselves the enemy of an entire species. Hunted down to the ends of the earth until we are dead, no matter the cost." Shirou replied.

Rin and Sakura shivered. The picture Shirou painted really scared them. Being hunted by an entire species might seem the worst-case scenario, but there was that might actually happen if they said or did something in ignorance that was a taboo against a certain species.

"Let's me give you a brief summary of the most powerful species taboos that we have to avoid…" Shirou spoke as he launched into a lengthy discussion.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave your comments and criticism on the reviews. The more detailed the better, will allow me to see my flaws and fix them.**

**Follow and Favorite. I am encouraged to write by the number of Follows and Favourites so please tag this story!**

**Oh and check my other fanfics.**

**Leona-do**


End file.
